Her Own Little World
by Project 0506
Summary: ABANDONED!See profile. Hinata finally gets the courage to invite Neji in after his midnight training. With a little help Neji realizes that there's more to this girl than meets the eye, she just needs a little motivation. Rated for sexual suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...or any characters... I had no hand in the development of any character used in this story. Naruto and all characters mentioned in this fic are sole creations of Masashi Kishimoto and are neither used with permission or for profit.

although owning Neji-kun would be a dream come true!

She watched from the shadows as he trained every night for weeks. Sweat poured down his face to mingle with the thin trail of blood that colored his shoulder. Silently she waited, knowing that he would soon end his nightly exercise before the household awoke. His lean body moved with uncommon grace, nearly dragging a sigh from the girl.

Silently Hinata rose and slid inside, sliding the door closed behind her. Neji… she blushed girlishly as guilty thoughts rose up in her mind. It had been like this for a while. For as long as she could remember she watched him from a distance. Just a few weeks ago she wouldn't have even dared to sneak up that close. Knowing that his training distracted him didn't make her heart stop racing. But every night she sneaked down to watch him…and to imagine what it would be like if just once… Hinata giggled as one of her more vivid fantasies surfaced in her mind. On the other side of the door she could hear him dressing. She fled down the hall, safely in her room before he came inside.

Neji wondered who she thought she was fooling. His vision was nearly 360 degrees and he could sense chakra a mile away. He would have to be dead before he didn't notice her. Besides, she made it incredibly hard to train, sitting there giggling every few minutes. He wondered what she found so incredibly amusing. He toweled his hair and put back on the headpiece that hid his "Bird-in-the-cage" mark.

"Neji-kun?" He looked up, startled. Hinata's head poked out of her doorway.

"Hinata-sama? You're usually pretending to be asleep by now." Red crept up her neck and spread across her cheeks.

"Y-you knew?" The boy nodded.

"You're not exactly very subtle Hinata-sama. You needed something?"

"Um…yes well…um…would you l-like some tea?"

"Tea?" She held up a small teapot.

"It's cold out…and…well…I thought that…"

"I'd love to."

They drank in comfortable silence, Hinata refilling Neji's cup whenever it was in any danger of nearing half-empty. Somehow she had even managed to produce hot sweet dumplings. He regarded her thoughtfully. Apparently there was more to this girl than met the eye. She sat straight-backed across from him completely engrossed in swirling her tea about her cup, refusing to meet his eyes…a sure sign of an inferiority complex of some sort.

"Hinata-sama, why are you doing all this?"

"I don't understand."

"Why go through the trouble of watching me every night. Why would stay up all hours of the night to make dumplings? I mean, these taste like they were just baked."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes…stop trying to change the subject."

"FINALLY!" Both chuunin whirled at the hoarse whisper outside Hinata's window. "I've been waiting FOREVER!" A small body hopped inside the room. The flickering of a single candle illuminated the nine-year-old face. Hanabi plopped down between the two Nin and grinned up at her sister.

"It's about time! You've been making these things every night for three weeks and every night I have to eat em all by myself. Every time it's the same thing. I'll invite him tomorrow…I'll do it for sure tomorrow…Tomorrow Hanabi, I promise….' It's about time you got a backbone! So how many times did you stutter before finally having the guts to ask?"

"Hanabi-kun, can I talk to you over there for a second?"

"What's the secrecy for?" Neji smiled as Hinata's blush threatened to take over her face. "We're all friends here… so Hanabi-chan, every night?" Hanabi grinned evilly and pushed her black hair out of her face.

"Yep, sometimes she has a full meal, sometimes it's just dessert like now. She has a small icebox under the tatami mat in the corner, the one second from the window. Two mats down is a small stove, one of those little portable ones. Check the shelf in the closet and you'll find the binoculars she uses to spy on you." Neji's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Binoculars? She usually just hides behind the door and watches."

"Oh really? I'm not talking about when you're training. I mean she even spies on you when you're…"

"HANABI-CHAN! I think somebody's calling you. You should go check….now…far, far away."

"It's four o'clock in the morning! Nobody else is up! Oh…wait a minute! I get it now! You want me to go away so you can make out with Neji-kun! Why didn't you just say so?" She stuffed two dumplings in her mouth and put three more in her pocket.

One eyebrow arched upward. "Make out with me?"

"I'm so sorry Neji-kun. I have n-no idea where she got that."

"Come on Hinata-chan, don't lie. I've seen you watch him, they way you look at him when you think no one can see you…I know what a boy and a girl do when they're alone together."

"You mean since she found out that we're not first cousins?" Hanabi chuckled.

"You kidding? She was watching you long before that. Now that she knows you're not directly related she's a bit more open with it but she's been at this since…"

"Really Hanabi-you should go now."

"But…"

"NOW."

" You want to hoooold him, you want to looove him, you want to kiiiiiss him, you want to …"

"HANABI-CHAN!"

"Alright, alright I'm going. See you later Neji-kun, have fun Hinata-chan."

Hinata firmly shut the door behind her sister and fought to keep her hands from trembling.

"You know Hinata-sama, that's the thing with siblings: they have a tendency to say what we would like to say ourselves."

"Neji-kun…" He got up quietly.

"Hinata-sama, thank you for the tea. Everything was delicious and the company was informative to say the least. I would really enjoy coming again, if you would have me that is."

"Of course!" He smiled and bowed. He turned to leave, then paused a moment.

"Hinata-sama, if you don't mind my asking, when do you use the binoculars?

"Oh…w-when you walk home…or t-train in the forest…"

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're better at cooking than at lying. See you later Hinata-sama."

"Wait…here…for your injuries." Out of apparently nowhere, she produced a small jar of ointment.

"Thank you." He disappeared into the fading moonlight.

Hinata sank to the floor, relieved. She thought for sure he would hear her heart pounding in her chest. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. She would have to slip some sleeping powder in Hanabi's dinner.

She dug the binoculars out of their hiding spot and raised them to her eyes. A small space between several trees gave her a direct view of Neji's room.

Maybe it was the position of the moon, or Neji had been expecting it, or maybe the Fates had had enough of Hinata's games. For whatever reason, tonight was the first time he had seen the glare on the wall. Small twin circles of light formed on his wall…Hinata's binoculars. So she could see into his window. The chuunin shook his head slowly; this girl was something else. He looked directly at her, and knew that he was aware of her… but the lights didn't disappear…and Neji somehow could not bring himself to close the window. He undressed, only a little pensive about being watched. He wondered how often she watched, how much she saw. She was smarter than he thought…if she had used the Byuukagan he would have sensed her immediately. He stood, almost naked looking at her. What Hinata needed was someone to pull her out of her shell. The circles moved down his body, from the tight muscles in his shoulders, down his tight stomach…to his even tighter groin.

Damn, not now, not in front of Hinata-sama! Neji felt the all too familiar twinge. The lights wavered a moment, then disappeared. He could just imagine the beautiful blush spreading across her face right now. She was always so beautiful when she was embarrassed. Neji drew in a breath as his pants seemed suddenly much too tight.

"Mmmm…I think I have quite a few things in mind for little Hyuga Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten glanced over at him curiously out of the corner of her eyes, worry showing clearly. He didn't even notice her hidden glances… now she was even more worried. Maybe he was sick?

Lee flitted happily about with some random squirrel he befriended immediately after training. He left, completely oblivious to the tension radiating from his teammates. Neji stayed late to train, as usual. After a few minutes of watching, Tenten jumped down from her tree-branch perch and caught the Hyuga's hand right as he was about to release the kunai.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Neji glanced at her idly.

"Something's wrong?" The black haired chuunin glared.

"Look at the target Neji-kun. You have eighteen throws and seventeen hits, fifteen in the inner two rings and two on the very edges of the target."

"So?"

"You don't think that's strange? Damn it Neji, shot number twelve missed the target completely! You don't have a record like that. This is the worst I've ever seen you."

"I missed one."

"Three! The two on the edge are unacceptable."

The pale-eyed boy sighed, irritated. "So I missed three. I've missed before."

"And every time there's been something wrong with you. Food poisoning from Gai-sensei's cooking, loss of blood, food poisoning from Lee-kun's cooking…WAIT, you didn't eat Lee-kun's cooking again did you? Today's mystery ingredient was liver."

Neji managed the small smirk his teammate had come to know as a sign of amusement. "No, Tenten-chan, I didn't have any of Lee-baka's food. And I'm not sick."

A knowing look crossed Tenten's face. "So you had sex last night."

"WHAT!" His eyes flared as snatched his hand away and whirled on his teammate. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She fanned him off, quite used to his temper.

"Well, you either had sex with someone you shouldn't have, you want to have sex with someone you shouldn't…or you masturbated last night while thinking about said unreachable person."

"What the…why the hell would you say something like that?"

"A girl knows these things. Besides, I don't hear you denying it."

"I Did NOT Have Sex Last Night…not that it is any of your business."

"It is my business. Come on; let's have a little chat, just the two of us. Aw… my little Neji-kun is all grown up."

"Tenten," he managed dangerously through his teeth, "this conversation ends here and now. I will not have you spreading rumors about me." He turned and began to walk away.

"Ok then, it's your love life…but if we don't get this all straightened out now I'll be forced to ask Gai-sensei to remind you before our next mission not to have sex." The young Hyuga froze. "Judging from what I saw here, sex messes up your aim, and we can't afford that on a mission."

Slowly he turned to face her. "You wouldn't…"

"Watch me. Besides, we all know how Gai-sensei believes sex enhances the beauty of youth. He'll take you under his wing and tell you all you need to know…right before he goes and brags to Kakashi-san about how 'mature' his team members are… Naruto will hear and then the rest of the village will know about your sex life. Then again, knowing how Naruto makes friends with people in every village…who knows how far it will go." Tenten had not believed it was possible for those of the Hyuga bloodline to become any paler, but for a moment, when all remaining color drained from his face, Tenten feared she may be the first to see Neji faint. His hand wavered slightly, as if seriously considering the possibility of killing her, dumping her body and getting away with it. Frantically the Nin searched for the closest hiding spot. If Neji should find it in his best interests to strike…

"…Alright…but if this gets out…I will personally pull your pancreas up through your stomach and out your mouth. I'll carefully carve out each rib and give them and the rest of your offal to Lee-baka so the mystery meat we'll eat at your wake will be _your_ liver, am I understood?" His eyes glimmered evilly with his blood limit.

Tenten gulped and nodded. He may have mellowed some since his fight against Naruto in the chuunin exams, but Neji-kun still had a certain flair with words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Hinata-chan liking you is not the problem. The problem in getting her to be more…assertive, ne?" Neji nodded.

"Right. She's much too shy for her own good."

"For her own good or for your good?"

He looked over curiously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm thinking that, although you really like Hinata-chan, deep down inside you have this…let's say fetish for lack of a better word, for women who make the first move…who are more…heh heh…dominant. In fact, you might be a closet sadist. You're drawn to Hinata-chan but you secretly want her to…"

"I think I've had enough of your assumptions. You're treading on delicate ground Tenten."

"I call them like I see them. In fact, I'd be willing to bet all of my weapons that every time you…ahem…_dream_ of Hinata-chan, she's on top, am I right?" He didn't answer. He didn't have to. An unfamiliar red tinge crept up from his collar. "Damn! You even blush the way she does!" The female Nin leaned close. "If it's someone forceful you're looking for then I'd have you know that I'm…" Neji growled softly and she retreated with a soft 'eep'. "My advice, lay off her."

"What?"

Tenten shrugged. "Let her know you're quite willing to…do whatever it is you've fooled yourself into thinking. We both know it's gonna end up in bed anyway. Let her know you're there, and you're waiting for her to make the first move. Then just wait. Hinata-chan's problem is that people get tired of waiting for her to be brave, so they make whatever decisions she has to make for her. She needs someone who plans to sit back and watch until she makes her decision. And she needs to know that you aren't going to make the decision for her. Sneak in something like a bold kiss, then give her space to react. She'll come around, I guarantee it."

"I'll think about it." He pushed himself up. "I'm leaving. I guess you want me to thank you for your mandatory advice…remember what I said will happen if this gets out."

"You're welcome Neji-kun. Take it seriously though; girls know these things."

"I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Neji-kun?" Came a quiet voice. He looked up and gave a small smile when Hinata held up the teapot.

They once again drank their tea in silence, but a silence more comfortable than the one of the previous night. Hinata had produced a full spread tonight, and it wasn't until he had the first few bites that Neji realized exactly how hungry he was. "Hinata-sama, this is amazing." She blushed and ducked her head behind her hands.

"Th-thank you Neji-k-kun." In the silence Tenten's words came back to him. Hinata sat framed in the moonlight. Her body seemed to glow with a radiance that rivaled the silver floating in through the window. She realized he was staring and the gorgeous pink tinge flittered across her cheeks. Her hands shook slightly, daring Neji to reach across to still them. "N-Neji-kun? I…um…th-thought you could use…" Her voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yes?" She moved to the small stove and returned with a hot, damp towel.

"Father s-says it helps…w-with aching muscles." She presented it to him with both hands, holding it above her head. Her eyes were closed in fear of rejection. Slowly she opened them when his hand covered hers. He wore his small smirk.

"Hinata-sama, my shoulders hurt too much from training. I can't reach. If you would be so kind…" Her eyes widened at the implication.

"N-Neji-kun…"

"Please…" After only a few moments of hesitation, Hinata nodded.

"Where does it hurt?" Quietly Neji chuckled.

"There's one place in particular that hurts when you are this close to me Hinata-sama, but I honestly doubt you planned to put it there."

"NEJI-KUN!" He glanced at her brilliant face.

"I was only joking Hinata-sama." She nodded, not quite convinced.

"Um…I'll h-have to t…take off your sh-shirt." He didn't resist as Hinata gently pried off his khaki shirt. She seemed to be taking extra care not to touch him…but every time her hands accidentally brushed against his skin, it aroused a clenching in his stomach. She unfolded the towel and gently draped it around his neck and down his shoulders and arms. Heat seeped into his tired muscles, forcing them to relax.

She had seen him without his shirt before. Even up to last night while he undressed at home he had taken off his shirt, knowing she was watching. But she could honestly say she had never been this close to him before…

She spotted the old scars in his body from dangerous missions…or from dangerous training, which was more likely to leave him injured. They seemed so much more painful up close. Hinata could barely resist pressing her lips to them…gingerly kissing away the tension… Mentally she slapped herself. _Pay attention Hinata! Stop daydreaming!_ She wrapped the towel around him and allowed the heat to sooth him. It was a few moments before she realized that her hands never left him.

It had been a long time since his triceps did not scream at him in agony. But her tiny hands lingering on his back was torture enough. Slowly they slid up to his shoulders, softly massaging sore areas. Her hot breath tickled the back of his neck as she leaned toward him, forehead nearly resting on his back. Neji muffled an enraptured sigh, not wanting to interrupt the young Hyuga. But it was enough to break the illusion.

"Oh m-my…I'm s-so sorry!" She shot up and made as if to rush from the room as Neji snared her wrist.

"Hinata-sama…Hinata look at me." Ashamed, her pale eyes rose to meet his. He did the only thing that came to his mind. He slowly pulled her to him and captured her mouth with his.

She managed a squeak, but it was lost somewhere between them. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her in.

There were no fireworks, no jolts of electricity. It was just a simple kiss, lasting only a fraction of a second. It was a mere brush of the lips, yet when he pulled away he found Hinata trembling uncontrollably. He finally understood what it was like to be Hinata, always embarrassed. He found he could not force himself to meet her questioning gaze.

"Hinata-sama, my apologies. I will never take advantage of you like that again. Forgive me. I should go now."

"No! Please Neji-kun, p-please stay. I-I don't want you t-to go…" She wrung her hands nervously as he settled back down into his seat. By now the towel had gotten cold. "I'll change th-that." She rushed off to replace the towel with another one that had still been heating.

"Psst…ask him to do it again!" Hanabi's head popped up following her loud whisper.

"Hanabi-chan! I told you n-not to stay o-outside my window!" The girl hopped in without invitation.

"Look Hinata-onesan, I know how much Neji-kun hates this topic, but you are of the Main House, and Neji-kun is of the Branch House. He is required to do everything you ask! So if you liked it…ask him to do it again…oh, and make it count this time. Don't just stand there!" Hanabi shoved her sister a few steps closer. "Try it already! It's obvious he wants to kiss you anyway. Do I have to do everything for you? There's only so much a matchmaker can do!" Hinata glanced over shyly.

"N-Neji-kun?" His breath caught in his throat. Would she really… Her small hands rested lightly on his knees. "W-would you…"

"Is that an order Hinata-sama?"

"Yes!" Hanabi hissed in his ear. "Yes it is! Now move it and kiss already!"

"Hanabi-chan…" Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I do all the work because the two of you are busy acting like six year old morons, and I get kicked out of the room every time things get good. I'll leave, but you better make it fast! That's perfectly good food you're letting get cold!"

He pulled her to him again, caressing her small waist. She came easily, wrapping her arms around his neck. She blushed from her moment of boldness, causing him to smile. She was so irrationally shy…and unbelievably gorgeous.

Their lips brushed…

A giggle sounded from outside.

Hinata spun, and Neji could swear he saw murder in her eyes. A commotion in the bushes told him Hanabi had taken the smart way and run for her life.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama will be back. Perhaps some other time?" She sighed.

"O-of course…" He gave her a slight squeeze before allowing her to slip out of his lap. _Damn…so close…how can I ever get the guts to ask him again…wait a minute! How did I get the guts today?_

Neji pulled on his shirt and disappeared out the window.

"One-san?"

"Hanabi-chan what the hell did you put in our drinks?"

"It was just yours! He didn't need it. You needed some encouraging! And even with the stuff you barely did anything."

"Hanabi-chan, why are you being so…so…"

"Helpful?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

"He and you will be head of the family and I won't have to wear those stupid dresses and remember not to taunt the boring idiots who want to suck up to Hyuga. You two make a great couple…and father will lay off me if you marry someone who will make a strong head…."

Hinata glared.

"Alright, alright…if you marry him you'll move with him to the suites in the other wing and I can have your room. Here, I'll do the dishes. You go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Don't give me that Hinata-onesan. After tonight we both know what he's going home to do. And we both know you're dying to watch."


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata moaned softly and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. Ow that hurts…why does my head feel like this? She breathed slowly to alleviate the pounding pressure. What could she possibly have eaten that would affect her like this? Realization dawned on her. "Hanabi-chan…" Whatever Hanabi had put in her drink apparently had nasty side effects. Groaning, she shoved herself up and tumbled out of the bed, landing in an unceremonious heap on the floor. She seemed to have left her stomach behind. Forcing herself to her feet was not the best of ideas. Her vision blurred and she stumbled to the side, barely holding herself up with the foot of the bed. Suddenly she felt a sour taste rising up to her mouth. She wobbled to the bathroom as fast as her feet could take her and violently threw up. Once she got her hands on Hanabi…

What could she have put in the drink?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi raged and yelled at the timid servants cowering against the wall. Apparently someone stole a good amount of his sake the night before…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sisters were alone at breakfast that morning. Hinata was less than pleasant company and Hanabi took it upon herself to announce to all present that it was that time of the month again. Hinata simply glared and mumbled something incoherent, wondering where exactly her nine-year-old sister managed to acquire such vast amounts of street smarts. The little girl was another who was underestimated. She was not as naïve as some thought. Finally the room cleared of servants and they could talk a bit more freely.

"So Hinata-chan, what did you see?" Hinata managed another glare and went back to desperately trying to keep from dropping her chopsticks. "Oh don't be like that Onesan! If it wasn't for me…"

"I wouldn't have a hangover right now…"

"I didn't know what it was. I just saw a lot of people drinking it and laughing. I figured it would help." Somehow Hinata was not inclined to believe her. "Come on Hinata-chan! I know you saw something. Tell me, tell me pleeeeeeese?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Please, please, pleeeeease?"

"Hanabi I'm serious. He closed the window. And he would have sensed my Byakugan." Hanabi's face fell.

"Oh. Darn." She shuffled away dejectedly.

Hinata was quite please with her ability to lie. At least, disguised in the haze of a hangover, it was impossible for her sister to guess she was lying. The truth was, he actually did close the window…but she had managed to get a peek in before…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji stared at his unfamiliarly dark ceiling. He had been forced to close the window last night. He couldn't help it. Hinata's newfound boldness made him a bit uneasy. Plus his guilty conscience was bothering him. He knew the moment he smelled the sake that he should have warned her…but he didn't. and quite frankly, he'd do it again. He made a mental list. How to get Hinata to open up, number one: get her drunk…or at least tipsy. He leaned back and smiled, remembering last night.

flashback

Silently Neji slid the door closed so as not to alert his mother. The first thing he did was check the walls. No light. He activated his Byakugan and found Hinata busy talking to her sister. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe…

He sank down on to his bed with a sigh. His arms felt amazing, no doubt due to her heat treatment. He smiled to himself. Her hands on his back…gently rubbing up and down his tired body. He remembered her body pressed close to his. He remembered that brief moment when her lips rested on his. He shivered involuntarily. Somehow it still smelled like she was there, touching him. Neji pulled his pillow to his chest.

"Hinata…" He reached down and loosened the clasp on the front of his pants before losing himself in her scent and memory…

-----------------

He moaned her name as his world exploded around him. He lay panting as his mind raced to catch up with his spent body. Hinata… damn he wished that it had really been her. Moonlight fell across his face and shock coursed through him. He had forgotten to shut the window! Hinata-sama! He shot up, only to find no circles of light on the wall. A quick check showed him no Byakugan was watching him either. He breathed a sigh of relief. She must have passed out from the sake. Just to be sure he activated his own blood limit.

Hinata sat on the floor of her room, her entire face a brilliant red. She seemed to be in a state of shock. Mentally Neji kicked himself. She had already changed for bed…her nightgown was on backwards and inside out, so Neji figured she had put it on in a daze…after she saw him. That means she had stopped watching a while ago. She probably looked long enough to figure out what he was doing, then hurriedly stopped. The boy sighed. Even when no one was watching and she was inebriated to boot, even then she was much too shy. She woodenly brought the binoculars back up, most likely to see if he was done, still afraid he would detect her Byakugan. She realized he was staring back at her and blushed even harder as the device slipped from her hands. Neji closed the window…well scratch drunk off the list…it doesn't help…

He glanced over his shoulder. Damn…now he had to change the sheets…

end flashback

"Well…" he pushed himself up. "Time to head out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with Tenten. When the others left Neji decided to head back to the Hyuga family house to train. The moment he picked up his kunai his teammate set on him. She grabbed him wordlessly and simply stared into his eyes. She stayed like that for a full minute.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" She breathed in deeply, held the breath, then let it out with a sigh.

"Damn you Neji, you didn't take my advice." She drew in another deep breath then shook her head. "You men are hopeless." Tenten pulled back, satisfied she was right.

"I usually find it hard to understand you…but today its even more difficult than usual."

She put her hands on her hips. "Isn't it obvious? Hinata uses an expensive type of soap that has a delicate smell of sakura blossoms."

"And?"

"And you don't smell like sakura blossoms! That means that you and Hinata-chan didn't go last night and…"

"If you say that out loud I swear I'll slit your stomach and let the acid burn away at your intestines until you die of blood loss."

"Okay…right. Topic of Neji and Hinata is officially off limits. Got it." He turned and stormed away. "Just try Neji! If she doesn't feel you're willing she's gonna pull back!" He didn't even slow down. "Men…" she muttered, "so hard headed…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji fumed silently. What the hell is wrong with that girl? Ever since she found out she wouldn't leave him alone. He vaguely wondered how much worse it would get if he told the others, just to get Tenten off his back. Finally he decided that putting up with her was the lesser of two evils. He glanced up at the sky. Good, there were a few hours of sunlight left.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanabi flew at her sister, kunai held high.

"Don't hold it out so far in front of you. Your opponent could wrench it from your hand." Hanabi nodded and pulled the knife in closer. Hinata easily sidestepped her and tapped hard on her shoulder, sending her stumbling a few steps forward before regaining her balance. "Your balance is a bit off. Try shifting a bit more weight to your left leg when you get ready to strike…but don't make it that perceptible or your opponent will be able to read your movements." Hanabi attacked again. Hinata blocked the slash with her own kunai and smiled when her sister's face fell when she realized her trump card was gone. "Sorry Hanabi-chan. Here." She tossed back the long thin blade. "You had it strapped to your arm too loosely. I could immediately tell you had a hidden weapon so it was easy for me to steal it before you had a chance to use it. Be less concerned with retrieving it and more with hiding it when you dress. Father will not be so easy on you."

"Yes, I know." Hanabi sulked. "But it's not fair. A few years ago I was a better fighter than you!" Hinata smiled.

"People can change Hanabi-chan." An evil grin tugged at the corner of the young girl's mouth.

"Speaking of people changing…" Both girls glanced over as Neji entered the training area.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata gasped. Hanabi rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister as the chuunin tried to make a break for the door.

"Hinata-chan, go talk to him!" Immediately the girl's nervous stutter surfaced.

"A-after l-last night! I-I don't e-even remember s-some of the th-things I d-did…" Hanabi's grin grew.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is he was immensely satisfied."

"Hanabi…I t-told you we d-didn't do anything. After you l-left he went home."

'Stop it!" Hanabi hissed. "Stop that stupid stammering! You don't stammer around me."

"Y-you're d-different." Neji looked up and finally saw them. He gave his usual small smile and headed towards them. Hinata's legs started trembling, her knees knocking together.

"What's your problem? You said nothing happened last night." Hinata couldn't even manage a glare. "Look Hinata-chan, Neji is too much of a gentleman to move first…so go for it! There's gotta be…something you want."

"NO! … W-well …th-there might b-be one th-thing…"

"Then go for it!"

"Go for what?"

Hanabi grinned. "Nothing at all Neji-kun!" She elbowed her sister in the ribs, shoving her forward. "Don't be a scaredy cat!" She whispered. She vanished, no doubt gone to find the best spying spot. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"I-I …um…d-don't k-know…"

"Alright then." He turned to begin training. Hinata mentally screamed at herself. Hurry up already! He's moving away! Come on Hinata do something! Do anything!

"N-Neji-k-kun?" Oh wonderful, barely a squeak! He probably didn't even hear it. But he did hear her.

"Yes?" She shuffled her feet nervously and absently picked at a nonexistent speck of dirt on her woolen jacket.

"Um…I-I…well…I-I mean…um, n-nothing. F-forg-get it."

"Okay…" Tenten's words sounded in his ear. '_Hinata-chan's problem is that people get tired of waiting for her to be brave…'_ Alright then, I'm not supposed to let it slide. She wants to say something so I'm supposed to…Damn Tenten, couldn't you have been a little more specific? What the hell am I supposed to do? He decided to wing it. He turned back to her. "Is there something you want Hinata-sama?"

Hinata blushed a bright red and shook her head violently. "N-no, I-it was n-nothing, r-really." Her stutter started to get worse as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She stared at the ground and waited for the sound of his steps leading away. When she looked up he was still there, staring, waiting… Okay, it's now or never… "Um…N-Neji-kun, about l-last n-night…" The branch house Hyuga stiffened.

"What part of last night?" It was a whisper.

"Not the part …I m-mean, I-I'm not t-talking about when you…at d-dinner, yesterday, what H-Hanabi-chan said, a-about branch h-house members having t-to d-do what a m-main house m-member s-says…" He visibly relaxed. For a moment he thought she was going to say something about what she saw in his room…In the main household even the very walls have ears.

"Yes?"

"W-would you really d-do something if I…um…if I a-asked you t-to do s-something, h-hypoth-thetically s-speaking, if I were to ask y-you t-to do s-something, w-would you?"

"I'm not quite sure I understand Hinata-sama. Is there some chore you need to help you with?"

"N-not exactly…m-more like, s-something for m-me, p-personally."

"An errand?"

"No, um…it's l-like…I-I don't know h-how to s-say it…"

"A favor?"

"Yes! E-exactly. I-if I w-were to ask y-you to d-do a f-favor for m-me, w-would you?"

"You just need to ask Hinata-sama." She started wringing her hands and Neji had to strain to hear her voice.

"I-it's a-a really b-big favor…I-it's s-something I've been w-wanting for a l-long time…"

The boy smiled. "It's no problem Hinata-sama."

"I k-know y-you w-wanted to t-train…I-it's g-going to t-take a while…I-it's selfish o-of me t-to ask…"

"Hey, I said I'd be happy to. I can train after dark. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Y-yes, there is N-Neji-kun…th-that's w-why I-I n-never asked b-before n-now…I'm n-not telling a-anyone and y-you're not g-going to w-want anyone e-else to know…I-I think y-you know w-why…I-I've been w-wanting t-to f-for a long t-time…and I-it's em-embarassing."

Neji swore his heart stopped beating right then as he processed everything he heard. Maybe she still had some alcohol in her system. It couldn't be. Hinata couldn't really be asking him to… "Hinata-chan," he said softly, "are you alright? Did Hanabi-chan give you anything to drink?" She started to back away.

"I-I'm s-sorry, it's o-okay if you d-don't want t-to…I-I mean…" He grabbed her hand and wiped away the tear threatening to fall from the corner of her eye.

"Hinata, I'd love to. We should go inside." She shook her head.

"N-no, Hanabi-chan w-will spy. I-I was thinking w-we could g-go to your house."

"Alright, we won't be disturbed there." Neji had never seen anything quite as beautiful as the smile that lit up Hinata's face. Her pale eyes sparkled with pure excitement.

"Really? You'll do it! Oh Thank You!" She flung her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek, completely forgetting to stutter. "I'll be right back. There's some stuff I had hidden away for this. I'll just be a moment." She rushed off. At the door she paused at looked back at him. She smiled one of those smiles that made Neji want to melt. There was no shyness in this girl anymore. "Thank you so much Neji-kun. You won't regret it, I swear!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata felt as if she was walking on air. She pulled out her secret stash and stuffed the whole thing into a bag. Next went in a change of clothes. Hanabi sat in the window.

"Should I tell father you won't be at dinner?"

"Yes thank you." Hanabi eyed all the contents being tossed into the bag.

"Um Onesan? I know you don't like me spying, but I overheard your conversation…are you sure Neji-kun knows what he agreed to do?"

"Of course he does. I mentioned it once before, a while back. Trust me. I think he understood."

"Suit yourself. Have fun…and don't get all caught up in your little playtime and forget the time. Father will kill you if you back late."

"I know. We'll be careful. Besides, we'd have to be done before his mother comes home… Bye Hanabi-chan!" Hinata basically skipped out of the room. Hanabi shook her head in pity for Neji.

"Poor Neji-kun…you have no idea what you just unleashed." Her wicked grin ghosted across her face. "I wonder if Tenten-san knows… It's not my fault if I happen to mention it, thinking she already knew…"


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's the bathroom?"

"The bathroom?"

Hinata giggled. "Yes Neji-kun, the bathroom. Where'd you think we'd go, the kitchen?" He shrugged and showed her the way to the bathroom. She immediately set to filling the tub with hot water. She tossed in a few bath herbs and the water became a pale green color. "Now, you shower and then get in the tub. I need to change. Call me when you're in!" She left, closing the door firmly behind her.

The chuunin sighed. That girl Hinata had…weird tastes, to say the least. The bathroom? Honestly, Neji would have been more comfortable in the bedroom. But he wasn't about to argue with this Hinata. Distractedly he soaped and rinsed himself, then settled into the tub. Out of habit more than anything he pulled up the half lid that covered the lower half of the tub. It was a bathroom he shared with his mother, and privacy was the most valued thing. Only his upper body showed.

Tenten was right. Damn. It seemed to work better than he thought. Well, at least Hinata stopped stammering. That means she was finally comfortable around him. He could live with her bizarre requests if it meant she wouldn't stammer and would flash that smile at him. That's why Naruto acts like a fool around Sakura…I guess love makes you do strange things.

"You done Neji-kun?"

"Yes." She peeped in before she entered. He reached down to open the lid but her fingers pushed it back down, emptying her bag on top of it. He was finally able to see what she was wearing…

and was more than a little disappointed to find it was a simple work outfit with the sleeves tied up to her shoulders.

"Hinata?"

"I'm so glad you're letting me do this Neji-kun. I've been wanting to do your hair for years now!"

"Wha?" Suddenly he recognized the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, hair gel and a thousand other feminine things he couldn't identify. "My HAIR! You wanted me to let you do my hair!" Her head shot up, and worry tinged her lovely, pale eyes.

"Y-yes. You d-don't…"

Damn, that stutter again… Neji sighed as the joy faded from her face.

"W-what did you th-think?"

Dear Kami-sama, not the stutter...

"It's nothing Hinata." Silently he begged her not to cry. He wasn't about to tell her what he had been thinking.

_Please Kami-sama, tell me how I fix this..._

God seemed to remain stubbornly silent.

_Not that! Anything but that! I'll take her where-ever she wants to go. I'll buy her anything she wants. I'll do anything for her...EXCEPT that!_ Neji looked up and saw the water well up in her eyes. _Oi, Kami-sama, tonight would be a really great time to reward me for the indignity I'm about to suffer..._

"I didn't mean to insult you." With a prayer to Kami-sama that his reputation be spared, he surrendered to the power of guilt. "I was just a bit shocked, that's all. You can go ahead." Hinata squealed and kissed him again.

"You're really a sweetheart! You act all mean, but you're really a darling. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing scrubbing and the warm water. When he washed his own hair it was usually in a rush and in cold water. Hinata hummed softly to herself as she massaged the boy's lathered head, working the suds all the way through to the end. This wasn't so bad...really...he could get used to this. It could definitly have been much worse. She could have wanted to do his nails...Tenten could have been here watching...She could have wanted him to persuade her father to let her get a dog...Tenten could be spying...She could have wanted him to dress like Lee...Tenten could be watching...

_Kami-sama! What if Tenten is watching!_ A tiny shuffle sounded outside. The Hyuga's eyes shot open. _Don't Be Tenten!_ Hinata kept humming, unaware of the sound. He activated his Byakugan...and panicked.

Outside, perched in a tree with her own Byakugan activated, the youngest main house member sat happily swinging her legs and watching the show. Hanabi grinned and waved, before giving him a thumbs up. She handed three senbon of dango down to the next branch, where her accomplice sat, also enjoying the show. With one eye pressed to a newly made HOLE in HIS wall, Tenten made herself comfortable. They had just arrived from the looks of things. The weapons mistress realized her teammate could see her and waved back happily. Someone was going to pay...

"Hinata-sama, could you do me a favor?"

"Neji-kun?" He could see the two faces outside wrinkle in confusion.

"Press your hand to this wall for a minute." More than slightly puzzled, Hinata rinsed the soap off her hands and pressed it against the wall. Neji's Byakugan showed Tenten move away and pull out a handful of kunai, prepared for a full scale war. "Now focus just a little of your chakra to your palm. Concentrate on pulling the wood back and forth." The wall began to vibrate furiously, as if trying to pull itself off. "Alright, that's good." Hinata was even more confused.

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll see."

The two spies glanced at each other, then back at the boy. That was not nearly enough to shake them from the tree, and he had to have know that. Then what was he planning? Distracted, Hanabi forgot to maintain her bloodlimit. Neji smirked evilly. Unnoticed by the two girls, a swarm of unhappy, now homeless prepared for an attack on the two that MUST have been responsible for shaking their hive loose.

_Careless Hanabi..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked up worriedly at the screams that filtered in from outside.

"Ignore them. It's just some nosey busy-bodies getting what they deserve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino's eyebrow rose as two girls came tearing by, closely tailed by a swarm of raging bees. "What's that about?"

Shikamaru couldn't even bother to shrug...much too troublesome. "Don't know..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi and Tenten surfaced for air once the assasin bees had passed. "HOW DID THEY KEEP UP WITH US!"

Tenten shrugged. "They live outside Neji-kun's house, you really expected them to be normal bees?"

"You have a point."

Tenten tried in vain to shove her soaked, dark locks back into badly displaced buns. The partners in crime pulled themselves out of the river.

Hanabi glared at nothing in particular. "That was low, even for Neji-kun..."

"I'm afraid, Hanabi-chan, that we'll be forced to proceed to plan B. Send in the BEASTS!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Neji-kun?" His head turned slightly. "I'm done." She held up a mirror.

He eyed himself critically. In reality he didn't look very different. The only thing that had actually changed was the fact that his hair was now pulled back into a loose braid. It really wasn't as bad as he was expecting. In fact...with very little pushing he just might let her do it again...might. He lowered the mirror and found her staring at him intently, unaware that he was looking at her. "Hinata-sama?" An eyebrow rose quizzically. What could possibly have happened in the few seconds he had glanced at the mirror? The Hyuuga had heard that women had mood swings...but that fast?

Hinata's pale eyes seemed to fill with pain as she watched him. "Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Slowly she reached forward and her gentle fingers brushed the now-visible Cage seal on his forehead. Immediately the young man's spine stiffened. The moment seemed like an eternity; he swore he could hear both their hearts.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Only when it is activated..." He remained still as she caressed the symbol that forever marked him as a slave to the main house. Inside he felt his hopes droop. One thing he did not and would never want from her was pity. He had more than enough of it as a child. Even now, when he trained alone he could feel the pity radiating from Hiashi's eyes.

But no pity crossed these pale eyes.

Sadness...but no pity. She knew she could not understand his position, she would never be able to. Saddened because of what he endured...saddened because soon Hanabi would bear that mark as well...

Then sadness turned to anger.

"Neji-kun, train me."

He blinked, the spell broken. "Wha..." Damn that girl...for once could she just do what he was EXPECTING! As it was, all this unpredictability was annoying.

"I don't just mean as a ninja, I mean in everything: how I should act, what I should say...Father will name me his heir, I know that much. But the council does not believe I have what it takes. I'll need to prove them wrong. Do this for me...and I promise you, the moment I become the Head, this will be removed."

Neji's pale eyes narrowed. "Hinata-sama..." he spoke softly, "Hinata-chan, there may not be a way." She glared stubbornly.

"Then somebody is going to have to make one."

Neji regarded her solemnly and found she was completely serious. Not since their fight in the chuunin exams had he seen her this determined. "Hinata-chan..."

"I mean it."

"...alright then. It won't be easy. You'll have to get rid of your famous stutter. Talk like this all the time. No fainting. Absolutely no fainting." Nervously she poked her index fingers together. "And DEFINATLY none of that. She immediately blushed and hid her hands behind her back.

"Right."

"You do realize that we'll be spending a lot of time together, right?"

She nodded. "I...don't mind..." She smiled...and he couldn't help but smile back.

His mind leapt in ecstasy. _FINALLY! Finally the perfect opportunity! Move, damn it! Move boy, move now!_ Slowly, as if somewhat afraid to startle her, he inched towards her. Deft fingers tilted her chin upwards to meet him. "Hinata..." Drawn by some unknown magnetic force, she leaned towards him until they were merely a breath apart. _She smells nice_, Neji noted. _Why have I never noticed this before...then again, I've never been this close before..._

Their lips touched, and for a moment, even his mind was at a loss for words. Everything about her was so irresistibly soft. There was no shock of lightning racing through his veins like Tenten had said. No blast of fireworks marked the occasion...just an undeniable feeling of utter contentment. This was right. And damn to hell anyone who said different.

Wondering what Hyuuga Hiashi would say if he caught them, Neji gingerly pulled her closer. It bothered him for a mere second before somewhere deep in his subconscious his Libido bound and gagged his Conscience. He'd worry about consequences later. He touched his tongue against her lips experimentally and immediately decided that the result was good...very good. She shivered and her lips parted slightly...just enough to tease him with her warm breath. He was ready to immerse himself completely in her...and she was ready to let him...

In the not-too-far distance, a door slammed.

Hinata pulled back...and paled at the string of colorful words that flew out of Neji's mouth..._I've never heard THAT one before! Wonder what it means..._

Both Hyuugas activated their Byakugan and spotted a swirl of green on its way up the stairs...

"Gai-sensei!"

"And Lee-san too..." Hinata said as she spotted the smaller but equally green swirl.

Neji let a few more creative words sound. "Um...Hinata-chan...you may want to get up before they get in here..."

"OH!" She turned bright red and jumped back, sliding off Neji and landing on her rear on the floor. He remained cross-legged on the bed, amazed at her utter lack of coordination.

"My beloved pupil!" Gai grinned from the doorway, apparently oblivious to what he had just interrupted. "My dearest flower has informed me of your burning desire for a more youthful hairstyle! I am here with Lee-kun to offer my assistance on your quest for the power of youth!"

_Tenten...I will kill you when we next train..._ Neji somehow managed to keep his irritation out of his voice.

"Unfortunately Gai-sensei Tenten-chan was mistaken. I do not now, nor ever will, wish to have my hair even vaguely resembling yours..." Gai ignored him.

"To think that I would live to see this day when another of my students would discover the joys of the pursuit of youth!"

"Yosh! Gai-sensei! This is a truly momentous occasion! It will go down in history! Now we merely have to convert Tenten-chan to our way and our mission is complete!"

"Yes dear Lee, this truly is a happy day! The second pupil has finally seen the light!"

Amid their ramblings Hinata stayed unnoticed in the corner of the room, not sure whether to back away or laugh. She glanced at Neji and saw him barely moving his lips.

"Byakugan," she whispered. Sure enough, he was speaking to her, lip sync that couldn't be picked up by his overly enthusiastic team members.

_Go, they won't notice you. Just hurry and go before they finish hugging...meet you at the training grounds tonight._ She nodded even though he wasn't looking at her and slipped out the door, leaving Neji to deal with the only two men in existence who could get a sugar high from the air they breathed.

The green beasts of Konoha rambled for another five minutes before going into their trademark salutation.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEIIIIII!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They fell sobbing into each others embrace. Neji shuddered...certain he could hear waves but not sure where the hell the sound came from. He remembered a trick he had back when they were first assigned to Gai-sensei. He always hoped that if he sat very still they wouldn't notice him...and would leave. Usually it worked...today was not his lucky day.

Suddenly Gai jerked away and slammed his fist into his clone's cheek, leaving a very stunned, very bruised Lee. "Gai-sensei?" Tears fell like a waterfall from the teacher's eyes.

"It cannot be my dear student! We cannot relish the joys of youth and ignore the very focal point of our mission! We must refrain for the moment!"

Lee joined him in sobbing. "Yes, I know it is difficult to become used to the fact that you will no longer be able to enjoy my undivided attention, but this day had to come! We must not celebrate life without the guest of honor who has himself just discovered his youth!"

Lee's plain eyes lit up as he discovered a solution. "I understand the purpose of this training Gai-sensei! We must invite Neji-kun into our youthful embrace!"

"Perfect my student! A most splendid idea!" Both men turned to the glaring Hyuuga.

"No." _Tenten...you are dead... _

Gai sighed. "Neji-kun, dear student..."

"No."

Lee pleaded. "It will not kill you!"

"No."

"It is a celebration of youth!" Neji wondered if Lee even heard what was coming out of his mouth.

"No..."

"Do not force him Lee." Silently Neji thanked him. "We will embrace after we remove the unnecessary locks!" Hyuuga Neji glared pure venom...but years of practice made the two immune. They managed to pull scissors and ...disturbingly...a fruit bowl out of random bags.

_I wonder what kind of flowers they want on their tombstones?_ They chatted between themselves, unaware that their deaths would be written in stone the moment one cut anything off his hair...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata smiled and practically floated home. _Neji-kun..._

"Details!" Hanabi pounced on her from a tree. "Tell me everything!" Tenten followed close behind, equally excited.

Hinata blinked innocently. "I just washed his hair...its nothing to get excited over." The girls' faces fell.

"That's it? That's...all?" Secretly, the heir was having a wonderful time with the two matchmakers.

Tenten fumed. "You mean, Hanabi-chan and I leave you alone with a naked Neji and all you do is wash his hair? Do you have no feminine pride!"

"I don't understand Tenten-chan...what does this have to do with pride?"

The weapons mistress sighed. "You...are completely and utterly hopeless."

Her sister stared at her suspiciously. "Are you SURE nothing happened I should know about?"

Inwardly Hinata grinned. _If all else fails, use the stutter..._ "I-I d-don't know...I-I m-mean..w-was there s-something I-I should h-have..."

"Aw damn Hinata-chan... could you at least tell us what he looks like? Birthmarks, moles, anything? I don't have a Byakugan to check for myself..."

"No, none." Hinata tapped the side of her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Although...there was that one thing..."

"What?" Two voices shouted.

"No...you wouldn't be interested."

"YES we are!"

"Come on One-san! Tell us!"

"Oh no, it's not that important." She opened the gate to the Hyuuga compound, well aware that her audience of two was still following her.

"Come on Hinata, I'm on his team. I won't tell anyone...at least, not too many people anyway. Come on tell me!"

"It's nothing big Tenten-chan. Really." She made as if to go into her room but a stubborn foot prevented the door from sliding closed.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me about it!" Hinata regarded the pout on her sister's face, and the matching look on Tenten's.

"Okay, alright I'll tell you. If you really must know, the only feature that isn't normally visible I could tell is that..." she leaned forward conspiratorially and both girls leaned in to hear. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He tastes like mint." She vanished into her room and slammed the door on two open-mouthed faces. Yells of "She did WHAT!" filtered though to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself. _Neji-kun called me Hinata-chan...now...now he's my Neji-kun..._

A/n: longer than normal, I know. It's to make up for being gone so long. Exams are done now so hopefully I can plant my lazy arse in front of the comp and get to typing... (Sorry for ooc-ness. I wanted to show how much people have changed in the five years after the chuunin exams.) Oh, and why is Neji not a jounin yet? The council and Tsunade decided he needed a bit more time to sort out his inner demons. And the jounin exams are every 3 years...basically, he's not a jounin because I really didn't feel like it. He'd be gone on missions too often and my story would have to have all those interruptions. I believe that he could easily be a jounin at age 18 but for this story lets pretend that he's not...think of it as he's in some secret Nin organization of the Hokage...yeah, that's it. Danzou is dead and Tsunade took over so now he secretly works for ROOT. Yeah, that could work... ah well, adios.


	8. Chapter 8

Today must be the day of firsts. The first time Hinata washed his hair, first time he held her, the first time she rested on top of him, first time he kissed her.

And now it was the first time Neji hesitated at the gate of the training area to quiet whatever the hell it was that seemed intent on gnawing on his insides. He took a few breaths to calm himself and gripped the firm wood for support. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He had made it to the main compound in half the time it usually took, his feet refusing to listen to his mind's commands to slow down. He wasn't just going to train today. Today he was going to see HER. And that made all the difference.

He shoved open the gate and strolled to the training area he used, consciously reminding himself _do not run. You don't need to run. Don't seem too anxious. That's it, a steady stroll...or a brisk trot. There's nothing wrong with a more hurried pace right? It's normal. Okay, too fast, slow down._ A single glance told him she wasn't there. It wasn't unusual. She didn't come until after dark... but somehow knowing this did nothing to relieve the pang in his chest. He slipped into a training gi and took his place in the middle of the training area. A voice sang out behind him.

"Branch house." _Lesson one: The demeanor. Carry yourself with utmost pride at all times. Don't demand respect. Let your presence command it._

He smirked and turned and turned to face her. "What is it Hinata-hime?"

She let a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as well. "Fight me."

"Am I allowed to decline your gracious invitation?"

"Of course. I would not wish to impose on you. If you feel too intimidated to fight me perhaps I may re-extend my 'invitation' when you are more sure of your abilities."

Several Hyuugas gaped in open shock as their heir stepped out onto the training ground. Neji did not dare chuckle lest he destroy the moment. He nodded, face impassive. "In that case I believe I am unable to refuse your offer. Shall we?"

The young woman unbuttoned the heavy coat she always wore and let it slide to the floor. Weights stitched into the seams by her own hand clanged loudly as they collided with stone. An almost unnoticeable upward twitch of the eyebrow betrayed his puzzlement. _She wore weights all this time? Damn...I might actually have to work at this..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the building a surprised Hiashi watched his daughter challenge the genius of the Byakugan. "Now what exactly is she up to?" He rose to end this...whatever this was.

"Remain Hiashi-san." An old woman waved a gnarled hand in his direction and he reluctantly sank to his seat.

"Venerable Elder, with all due respect, my daughter seems to have placed herself in a situation which may be..."

"Beneficial." The elder stood with an unnatural grace that belied her age. Unseeing eyes remained fixed on an indefinite point, yet she neither carried a cane nor did she walk into any obstacles. Her chakra was her sight. She sensed the confusion in the Head. "No branch house member has ever wielded such power before. I fear he may be...a threat. I would like to see how Hinata-san fares against him. I do not expect her to win... in fact I do not expect her to last very long in battle but I admire her challenge, whether it is driven bravery or ignorance. I would very much enjoy this fight. Grant an old lady this Hiashi-san."

"Yes Elder-dono." He bowed and turned to leave, but hesitated at the door. "Elder-dono, you said this fight might be beneficial. I do not understand..."

"If Hinata-san is to become head she will need to demonstrate an ability to control the power Neji wields. Hyuuga Neji is one to have as an ally, not an enemy. To maintain this name of Hyuuga she will need him on her side. If I read this encounter correctly then she may have already unknowingly uncovered the method to accomplish this."

"She has?" The elder chuckled heartily.

"Hiashi-san, I am over twice your age and am completely blind, yet I understand and you still fail to see the intricacies before you! It is ironic. It is simply because of the many years I have lived that I am able to comprehend the young. Simply put Hiashi-san, Neji will need to be...restricted... in the future, and I suspect that Hinata-san subconsciously understands that force is not necessary for control. If truth be told Byakugan and bloodlines cloud our vision to the point where we are blind to all else. Open your eyes Hiashi-san. Try to see without the fog of Byakugan for once."

Hiashi blinked several times. His eyebrows creased together. "Elder-dono, are you saying Neji has a crush on my daughter?"

The elder's shoulders sagged and she winced in exasperation. "Apparently poetry is something else that has been lost along the bloodlines. Yes Hiashi-san, if you must be so forthright. Neji has a crush on your daughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata danced out of the reach of his hands and twisted herself back into her previous position. Neji's eyes narrowed as he tried to determine exactly what she was up to. As of yet she had not activated her Byakugan and he could see only the barest flow of chakra to any of her openings. She had most likely trained with Hanabi earlier and was drained... but if that was the case, why challenge him?

She merely kept out of his reach, retreating every time he advanced. Neji got the distinct impression she was leading him into some sort of trap. He rushed in from the left, palm open, aiming for the opening shoulder. If she did plan to use Byakugan it was best to cut off the flow before she had a chance to activate it. She dodged, but was not nearly fast enough. Two fingers pressed down, emitting a burst of chakra and sealing her energy supply to her eyes. _Too easy...what the hell?_

He saw it coming, but was not quick enough to block it. He dodged instead and her leg went whizzing by his head. He turned his body slightly to avoid the second kick...only to find two fingers pressed against his own shoulder. He jumped back a few paces but the deed was done. He could feel the chakra drain as his bloodlimit receded.

"Sacrificing your Byakugan in order to negate mine. Clever."

She simply smiled. "I have changed my technique a bit since we last fought. I have a feeling you might be surprised." Her chakra points faded from his view. She disappeared and re-formed behind him. He barely had time to catch her hand before it landed. Then it hit him. No handsigns. She had did that without handsigns. Then it wasn't ninjutsu. It must be taijutsu, using pure speed to appear to be using a transport jutsu. He'd have to fight her the way he would fight Lee: no reservations.

She darted away, landing neatly before moving in again, forcing Neji into defensive.

Her blows rarely landed. He was not called a genius for nothing. But the ones that did land hurt...badly. She had taken to targeting his nerves and joints. Hoping to throw her off guard, he produced six kunai and let them fly at once. She hopped backwards, successfully avoiding five. The sixth embedded itself into her shoulder. Hinata's form vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log. Handsigns almost too fast for his eyes to follow had completed the substitution no jutsu and transported her to safety. He didn't have time to wonder where she went before a hail of weapons descended on him. The split second it took his to realize the genjutsu was enough for her to aim her own weapon. He noticed the senbon aimed at him the second it pierced his knee. The speed and angle had made it look like nothing more than a dot, even to his 359 degree vision.

Pain shot through him. _Perfect..._ he stumbled to the side, and she viewed this as an opening, unable to see that her original attack had worn off and he could activate his Byakugan. The moment she was in range he launched himself at her.

"2 points...4 points...8 points..." The force of the blows pushed her backwards. He ignored the nagging of his knee and took advantage of her dazed state. "16 points...32 points...64 points!"

Hinata landed with a thud and bounced once before colliding with the far wall. Neji straightened up as best as he could and pulled the senbon out of his knee, wincing at the pain. "A very good match Hinata-dono." It was already dark. Their match had spanned several hours. "I wish you better luck next time."

"Next time?" Hinata pushed herself up and steadied herself on her feet. "This match is not finished."

"Hinata-dono?" Neji was more than a bit surprised. _Okay, I think we're taking this a bit too far Hinata-chan..._ Hiashi stood watching, but made no move to end the fight. Neji braced himself for her attack, wondering if both father and daughter had gone completely insane. The plan was they would keep fighting until Hiashi intervened as he usually did. Since the Head seemed to have no plans to interfere, Neji decided to end the match. But what was Hinata doing?

Hinata saw the twitch of the eyebrow and smiled to herself. She raced forward, as if to attack him head on. Just before impact she leaned to the left, throwing off her trajectory. He adjusted his position to compensate and the side of his hand landed against her elbow joint. Her inner smile managed to spread to her face as his eyes widened. _No! It's not possible!_

"Byakugan." She whispered. His points of contact became visible, but she was not interested in any of them. Her eyes instead searched for the exact position of a certain junction. Her fingers pressed against the base of his neck and a surge of chakra flooded him.

He felt his body falling forward, and found himself unable to stop himself. In fact he found himself unable to move any part of his body. He closed his eyes in preparation for an impact that never came.

Soft hands caught him before he landed face-first on the floor. His eyes turned as far as possible so he was able to get a glance at her face. His neck refused to turn, as the rest of his body also refused to respond to him.

"Wha...what happened?"

Hinata smiled. "Apparently, I won."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n yes, I am quite tired of Hinata being portrayed as weak. How did she do it you ask? Tune in next time! muahahaha

cliffies, gotta love 'em.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

The bouncy girl glared. "It's the question of the hour Neji-kun, how did you do it? How did you throw the match?"

"…I didn't."

"Yeah, sure." Hanabi rolled her eyes.

A Hyuuga woman finished tying the bandage around his knee. "No permanent damage, it'll be sore for a few hours but that's it. The chakra deposited on your spinal cord should be all cleared up. Just rest, you'll be fine."

"Arigato Medic-san." She nodded and left. Hanabi plopped back on the tatami floor eyeing him expectantly. "What is it now?"

"We're alone."

"…I see that."

Hanabi growled in exasperation. "You don't have to keep up the act anymore! Tell me how you did it!"

"Hanabi-chan…I didn't throw the match. Hinata-sama used genjutsu to hide the chakra opening in her lower right arm. The spot I hit was actually a quarter inch above the opening. Then she cast a second genjutsu to make it appear that she activated the Byakugan. By the time I figured out it was just an illusion she had flooded my spinal nerves with chakra. Even I did not expect that."

"Hinata-chan…my sister Hinata…actually beat you? On her own? With no help? It's not possible."

"She combined her knowledge of medicine with taijutsu. She has been spending time with Haruno-san, so it's natural she'd be learning something. I'm guessing she learned taijutsu from Lee-baka. I'm going to kill him for not telling me he was training her. Where is she now?"

Hanabi shrugged. "Don't have any idea. She disappeared when the medic came. I haven't seen her since. I guess father saying that you were very kind to allow her to win made her kind of upset. I suggest damage control."

With a sigh, Neji pushed himself up. "Crap. Where would she go?"

"Not sure. When she doesn't want to be followed no tracker can find her. Check the training areas first, then under the front porch. Then you might want to try to roof." Quickly Neji pulled on his shirt and headed out. "Hey! Before you go, take this." She tossed him a thin silver chain. Dangling from it was a single, perfect pearl. "It's always good to bring a present. It helps with groveling."

He glared. "Where did you get this?"

"Yuuhi-kun. He bet you'd win. Have to say I'm grateful. I made a killing of your match today. I was the only one who bet on Hinata."

"…you're nine years old. You're too young to gamble."

"Whatever. Go find Hinata-chan. And try to be nice. I'd help but I still need to collect from a lot of people."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tree after tree suffered from her anger and frustration.

Punch.

Kick, kick.

Dodge.

Punch, flip, punch.

Tired muscles begged her to stop, or at least to rest. The fight with Neji, immediately followed by an all out dash to get as far away as possible had taken its toll on her body. But she refused to listen. She could still stand. And in her opinion, that meant she could keep fighting.

Punch.

Punch.

Kick.

Pain shot up her ankle when her foot connected with the wood. Hinata's face crumpled with pain as she lost her balance and fell to the side. She lay in the dirt, tears streaming down her cheeks.

A small fist slammed against a nearby tree. Hinata pulled herself up into a ball and allowed herself to sob.

"What is it that troubles the little Lily-blossom?"

Her head shot up. "L-Lee? Oh, it's n-nothing, n-nothing a-at a-all." She vehemently rubbed away the tears. "I-I'm s-sorry for d-disturbing you. I-I'll go now."

His arm wrapped around the still-shaking shoulders. "If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Come now, crying brings wrinkles that hide your youth. Tell me your problems so I can cheer you up." Hinata glanced away. "Let me help. A beautiful lily like yourself should not suffer sadness. Would it have anything to do with your victory over my eternal rival Neji-kun?"

"Y-you know about th-that?"

"Everyone knows about it. Every chuunin with the exception of Sakura-chan owes your sister money." He pointed to his legs. "I lost my manly leg warmers."

"Oh…y-you b-bet against m-me?"

"Gai-sensei and I were convinced that Neji-kun would stop the match and proudly declare his youthful love for you. Then you two would marry at the Hokage Mountain and ride into the sunset…"

He stopped as a giggle burst out of her. "You bet that we'd get married! Right there!" She couldn't help herself. She tried desperately to imagine Neji-kun on one knee proclaiming undying devotion in the middle of the Hyuuga compound. She failed miserably. Lee grinned.

"See! The thought of Neji's love dries up all your tears like a puddle after a light spring shower!"

"Th-that's not exactly what I'm laughing about…" It took a few moments for her to catch her breath. "Thank you Lee. I really needed that."

"It was my pleasure. Do you wish to tell me why you were crying?"

The pale eyed girl sighed. "Lee, do you think Neji-kun let me win."

"…" Lee scratched his head nervously and looked around. The last thing he wanted was to offend her. "I think…I think he went a bit easy on you…"

"Th-that's what I thought."

He hurried to continue. "But it's not his fault! It is love…"

"You love Tenten-san?"

"What? Yes, of course I love her."

"Do you go easy on her during a spar?"

"…not exactly."

Hinata nodded and turned away. Lee sighed. This was not going well. If only Gai-sensei were here. He would be able to help. His brilliant observations always aided Lee. "Hinata-san, you and Tenten chan are different, just as Neji-kun and I are different. You are a silver-white lily, while she is a golden desert blossom." He moved to face her. "I'll be right back. I want to show you something."

He disappeared in his trademark flash of green. The throbbing in Hinata's ankle had subsided, and she considered heading home. She knew that Lee was going to give her a speech on the power of youth. So far she understood very little of what he said. Within a few moments however, he was back.

"Thank you for waiting, Hinata-chan. Look at these." He placed two potted plants in front of her. One a cactus he probably 'borrowed' from Shikamaru, care of his Suna not-girlfriend. The other was a tiger lily. "This is you. I couldn't find a white one." He pointed to the lily. "And the cactus is Tenten-chan. Now Neji-kun and I are different, like night and day. In the day, the hot sun beats down on the cactus. While this causes most plants to whither, the cactus instead sends out lovely flowers. The same way, Tenten-chan has this inner beauty that glows when she and I are in an all out battle, like the cactus blossom and the sun.

The lily, if put in the desert sun, would wilt and lose its beauty. However, when placed in the gentle moonlight, its radiance shines for all to see. Like you and Neji-kun. Not all flowers bloom under the same circumstances: some need hardships, while others need gentle care. This is why Neji-kun does not throw his entire self into battle when you are his opponent. It is not because he believes you are weak. It is because he wishes to see you bloom, and wants to be the gentle moonlight on your petals."

Lee grinned ashamedly. "I guess I made even less sense than usual." Wordlessly Hinata flung her arms around his neck. "Hinata?"

"Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure dearest Lily. Now I must return these before Shikamaru-san and Ino-san realize they are missing." He helped the girl to her feet.

"You would make a wonderful advisor."

"Well Hinata-san, you've had your daily dose of Lee-sunshine. You should probably go find your Neji-moon."

"I will. Thanks again."

"Oh, and Hinata-san, Neji-kun is right. It's much nicer to talk to you when you don't stutter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata?" Neji looked around and his shoulders slumped in defeat. She wasn't there. He had scoured the whole damn compound, even used his Byakugan (against strict orders that the Byakugan was never to be used in the house). She was nowhere to be found. He swung down from the roof, landing neatly on the stone walkway. Where the hell could she be?

He felt the chakra coming up behind him and spun to face it. A body collided with his and nearly caused him to fall backwards. "Hinata-chan!"

"I forgive you."

"…alright. Now where have you been! I was worri…concerned! You could have been hurt! You can't just run off like that, no one knew where you were."

"Talk later. Sleep now." She snuggled close to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't even think about it. I'm not done yelling at you yet! I know you're not asleep. Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!" Her head plopped down onto his shoulder and her entire weight rested on him. He caught her as she slid towards the floor. "Damn it, I know you're listening!" The only reply was a soft snore. He sighed and scooped her up.

Silently he slipped into the house and deposited her on her bed. Moonlight flowed in the window, casting a silver light across her face. She quite frankly looked like an angel. A stutter-prone, painfully shy, naively innocent angel. His angel.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. Neji smoothed her hair and pulled the blanket over her.

He paused in the doorway and smirked. "Hinata-chan, I'm still going to yell at you tomorrow."

"Alright, just kiss me again tomorrow night and I wont mind the lecture." Quietly he closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

She knelt, stiff and straight-backed, dark eyes never leaving the table. With grace obtained through years of practice, she poured the steaming green tea into the cup in front of her guest before filling her own cup. She did not touch any of the extravagant spread. Instead, pale hands remained folded on the crimson of her kimono.

"Susuka-san..."

"I understand. It is your duty as both the head of the Hyuuga clan and her father. I cannot interfere." It took a massive amount of self-control to keep her voice even. Even then, she could not disguise her trembling. Hiashi gently placed his hand over both of hers.

"Your husband was the best friend I have ever had Susuka. He sacrificed himself to save me, and I wish to do whatever I can for both of you in his absence. Yet even I cannot prevent this." The tears refused to restrain themselves any longer.

"Please..." her voice came out as a choked whisper, "please Hiashi, is there no other way?"

Slowly he shook his head. "The council has spoken. Elder Kaede argued on his behalf, but was massively outnumbered. There is nothing more I can do."

"I can't lose him. I lost Hizashi, I cannot lose Neji as well."

"No harm will come to your son Susuka-san, that I can swear. I will not allow them to kill him, council or no." Distractedly, he pushed himself up and paced the length of the room. "The council cannot afford to alienate my family with such an act. They are all for keeping up appearances. In fact, this is what this whole controversy is about, appearances." He turned to face her. "I would move you both, have him assigned as a correspondence to the Kazekage or sent as a gesture of friendship and to maintain Konoha's relationship with the Mizukage..."

"He will not go. Tsunade-sama finds him invaluable and will not be easily pressured into forcing him to leave. She will give him an option, and he will choose to stay."

"I can still try, dishearten him by any means necessary. Then we can avoid this whole mess altogether. But somehow I feel that he will not be easily discouraged."

"How long?"

"Two weeks. If this hasn't blown over by then he will be required to appear in front of the council. I will not be able to help him there. Like I said, he will not be killed, but his life will become decidedly more difficult...and painful. Somehow, though, I believe that he will be able to withstand whatever may come his way."

"Thank you, for everything." Hiashi nodded and rose.

"I will do my best. I will do everything in my power to separate my daughter and your son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're completely sure that's what he said?"

"Of COURSE I'm completely sure. He was telling Neji-kun's mother that he was going to do whatever it took to tear them apart. We can't let that happen Tenten-san!"

"You didn't hear the whole of the conversation, remember? What if there was something he said before, I mean, we really don't know that…"

"What could they have possibly said? My father is not the kind of person to jump out and yell 'psyche!' you know! All I know is that he is making it his life's mission to tear them apart. We have to stop him. We have to make sure that Neji and Hinata get together. I've got so much money riding on this relationship!"

Tenten eyed the Hyuuga. "Your concern for their happiness is overwhelming. Alright then, I'll help. In fact, I think I can get a bunch of people to help…but I want my shuriken back first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way! What the hell is it anyway?" Sakura glared at the blond boy.

"Naruto, we had a deal! You don't do it, then I won't buy you lunch. Ichiraku is having a two for one special today...you can eat twice as much. Come on Naruto, it's not going to kill you..."

Ino snickered. "It just might kill him."

"Why can't Ino do it?"

"Because, Ino-pig is chicken."

Ino glared. "And Forehead-girl is lazy."

Naruto scratched his head and stared down at the piece of paper on his hand. "I don't know about this...seems like he's not going to be really happy if I do it."

"Well the public needs to know! Has a right to know, in fact!"

"Yeah!" Her blond counterpart heartily agreed. "You're doing Konoha a public service! Even the Hokage-sama wants to know. See, her signature's on the back!"

Sure enough, Tsunade's name was scrawled across the back of the note. "Sakura-chan, this is addressed to you. Aren't you supposed to do it?"

"I'm not suicidal. You're stronger. You beat Neji-san once before, so he respects you. He's less likely to try to kill you."

"But..."

Ino yanked on her hair in exasperation. "Naruto!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Sakura and I are going to feed you as much ramen as that bottomless pit-of-a stomach of yours can handle! Do you want it or not?"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." He stepped out onto the training area...and immediately ducked to avoid getting hit by several shuriken. "OI! TENTEN-SAN!"

"That's what you get for lurking over there in a corner for so long!" She smiled sweetly. "Hurry up...make it fast before I use you as a target."

"Where's Neji-san?"

"What is it?"

Naruto spun to find Neji standing behind him. "Oi, Neji...well...promise you won't kill me first."

A single muscle twitched in the Hyuuga's eye. Immediately he thought it was about Hinata.

"What do you want?" The others of the rookie nine came filtering in to the training area, few taking notice of them.

"Well...look, I don't even know what this means, but Sakura-chan promised be ramen if I asked. The hokage wants to know...what kind of conditioner do you use?"

...now the two boys had everyone's attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid obaa-san. Stupid Sakura-chan. Stupid, ugly Ino. Stupid Neji. Stupid conditioner." Naruto mumbled around his swollen cheek. He dragged himself to his apartment.

"Tell me about it." Kiba leaned heavily on Akamaru. "I bet he broke my leg." Kurenai and Gai had not been able to move fast enough to save the Inuzuka.

"You asked him if he was a girl all this time...and then called him gay. You deserved it. I was an innocent victim of circumstance."

"At least we know how he takes care of his girly-hair." Naruto glanced over at the other boy.

"Think it'll pass?"

"Neji-san? The way he holds a grudge? I say not a chance."

"Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san, how fortunate that I'd find both of you at the same time." The two chuunin tensed and readied themselves for battle as a pale young man stepped out in front of them.

"Oh yeah, who are you?"

He ignored Kiba's lack of manners. "My name is Hyuuga Yuuhi. Hiashi-san sent me to find you. Hinata-san has asked to spend the day with you tommorrow. Neji-san will be otherwise occupied and Hiashi-san is of the opinion that you get along well with Hinata-san."

Naruto and kiba looked at him in shock. "Since when does Hiashi-san WANT us to be around Hinata-chan?"

"He hates dogs!"

"Should I tell him you are unable to come?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well I guess it's okay with me."

"Sure, me too." The Hyuuga bowed and disappeared as silently as he appeared. "Hey, you think there's more to it?"

"Probably. Hyuuga Hiashi told me more than once that I was I bad influence on Hinata."

"We're on the same team and he has a hard time letting me train with her. He won't even let Akamaru on the compund." Akamaru barked his returned dislike for the Hyuuga. "Something weird must have happened to change his mind. Hey! Maybe I can get to ask Hinata out!" Kiba got a dreamy look in his eyes. "And we'll get married and have lots of puppies...at least fourteen. Then later I'll consider kids. At least fourteen of them too. And Hiashi-san will call me son. And..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sure Kiba."

"Come on! Admit it! Hinata is really pretty."

"Well she is kinda cute... I wouldn't mind going out with her at all..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hanabi-san, I can't. It goes against everything I..."

"You owe me...way more than you want to know. You tell me everything now or pay up."

"I don't have the money yet."

"Then spill. Everything father told you to tell them."

Yuuhi looked pained. "But...I'm not supposed to..."

"Tenten-san, if you'd be so kind..."

"Gladly." The branch house Hyuuga looked desperately for an exit as the weapon's mistress pulled several kunai. "I think I'll start with his toes. Then his fingers...one by one at the joints..."

"Alright! Alright! Here!" He pulled out a scroll and quickly jotted down something. "That's everything. If Hiashi-san finds out..."

"He won't. Thanks so much Yuuhi-kun. Consider your debt paid in full." He rushed out of the room. "Wow...father's pulling some strings here..."

Tenten shook her head in amazement. "You are a very frightening child."

"Look at it this way Tenten-san. Naruto plans to become Hokage...he just won't know who's really running Konoha from the background. Now, let's get to work on this."


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto fidgeted nervously and tugged at his shirt. He was almost certain he had worn out the bottom of his shoes with his frantic scrubbing on the front door mat. It didn't mean anything that he would have to take of the shoes inside anyway. As Kiba said, the floor looked way too clean to walk on. Even the grass in the Hyuuga compound was pristine, as if never seeing dirt. The surroundings alone were enough to make even the most rowdy of ninjas feel...intimidated.

Then, to make matters even worse, he was sitting across from Hyuuga Hiashi. THE Hyuuga Hiashi. The Hyuuga Hiashi whose glare could sober the Godaime and make Anko fall into a dead faint. The same Hyuuga Hiashi who had not said a single word since the two boys were shown in.

As if completely unaware (or more likely, uncaring) of the discomfort his very presence caused, Hiashi busied himself with the pile of documents demanding attention on his desk, ignoring the boys. Kiba glanced over at Naruto, who glared and shook his head. He was NOT going to be the one to initiate conversation.

Akamaru had decided that he would be better off wating for the boys outside the Hyuuga compound. (He had insisted that the fact that Hiashi had once ordered some branch house members to hose him off and get rid of 'the foul canine odor' had absolutely nothing to do with it. He simply wanted to enjoy the fresh air...even though it was raining.) So Kiba was left without an accomplice.

For some reason the scratching of the quill on paper seemed amplified, and grated on Naruto's ears. He wanted so badly to jump up and snatch that blasted thing and stamp on it until it was unrecognizable. But that would involve moving. And moving might make the scary Hyuuga mad. And nobody wanted that. So Naruto sat, and twitched with every scratch. Somewhere in the room a clock ticked loudly, creepy cat eyes moving back and forth with each second. Never had a chinese cat-clock been so hated.

Sweat started to stream down the jinchuuriki's face. _QUIET! MUCH TOO QUIET! Somebody, DO something, damn it!_ His rear was starting to hurt and he developed an annoying tick in the side of his neck. He had to do something, anything. This was torture. Oh Kami-sama, what he wouldn't give to be locked in a dark room with Ibiki and Anko right now. _Kami-sama, never again, I swear! I'll never pull another prank as long as I live! I'll even give up ramen! Well...I'll give up ramen for this week. Just please, please, PLEASE get me out of here!_

_I'll never pull Akamaru's tail. And I'll stop booby trapping Hana's civilian boyfriend. And I'll never, ever again tell the other dogs that Kanrei has fleas. And I'll stop calling Shino Bug-boy. And I'll be nice to Lee-san. I'll shave my head and become a monk if you want! Anything!_ A glance over at Naruto told Kiba that he too was frantically praying.

"Done?"

In the most dingified possible way he could manage, Kiba screamed and fell off the chair.

Hiashi raised a single eyebrow at the boy's outburst and remained impassive as the Inuzuka pulled himself back on to his chair, hurriedly murmuring apologies. Naruto made no move to help him, instead choosing to sit very still and hope that Kiba provided enough of a distraction for him to make a break for the door. Yes, he'd have to leave his friend behind, but in every war there were casualties. Kiba's sacrifice would not be forgotten.

Neither boy saw the amusement in Hiashi's eyes as he watched them fidget in front of him. "I asked if you were finished. By now most people have confessed all their sins and made numerous promises to God. This is just my little way of securing a place for myself in the afterlife." He frowned when they did not laugh at his 'joke'. Immediately there were several nervous chuckles. No one ever got his jokes.

"You know gentlemen, daughters are Kami-sama's gifts to a family. They are a man's most precious possesions, ones he protects with his very life. Even if one's daughter is a shinobi, even if she is extremely strong, a man will always remember the darling little girl who relied on him for everything. He will look at her and see his baby girl, and will feel a driving need to protect her...and to ruthlessly destroy anything that causes her harm. So naturally, it is a father's duty to mistrust any male his daughter becomes close to, knowing the pain that relationships can bring. It is also a father's duty, should said male actually cause his daughter pain, to separate said male from a certain body part, immediately after which making several incisions in said male's back to as to forcibly remove the spinal structure. Finally, the enraged father should squeeze said male's neck until he can no longer breathe, cut open his lower abdomen and allow him to bleed until medical help arrives or said male dies, whichever comes first."

Hiashi leaned towards the now very nervous pair. "But all this really isn't necessary. I'd like to think I can trust you two, ne?"

"Yes Hiashi-san." They parroted.

"Good, now on to the details. Where exactly do you plan to take my daughter?"

"To the traini...ah, I mean, out to the pa..."

"Um...wherever she wants to go?" Naruto saved him.

"Good answer. How old are you? What kind of reputation do you have concerning women? Have you ever been arrested? Have you ever hit a kunoichi outside of battle or training excercises? If you are attacked, what is your first course of action? How many A or B ranked missions have you been on? What is your rank, gennin or chuunin? If gennin, state why. If chuunin, state how many tries it took you to pass. Are you willing to fill out a medical release form? When was the last time you had a check up? What is your blood type? What are you looking for in a wife? What is your standing in taijutsu and genjutsu? State the finer points of your personality in 100 words or less, making sure to specify what is personal opinion and what is proven fact. When..."

"Father?" Hinata stood in the doorway. "You sent for me?" Both boys were immediately on their feet.

"Yes Hinata. Your team mate and friend are here to pick you up. You will spend the day with them today." She looked as if about to protest. "Neji-san will be busy."

"Oh. Yes father." Hiashi smirked at the young ninjas.

"Have a good day gentlemen."

OUTSIDETHECOMPOUND

Somehow they could just FEEL his eyes on them still. Shuddering, Kiba latched on to Hinata's arm. "Hinata-chan, I'm not sure which one is worse, your dad's glare, his humor or his smile."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've got a problem..." Hanabi whispered and pointed to the trio. "That Dog-boy's hand is getting a little too close to Hinata-chan. You don't think that he's..."

"Whatever he's trying to do, stop it. You have to take it from here, I have to rescue Neji-kun."

The young Hyuuga stared in disbelief. "But Tenten-chan, what am I supposed to do?"

"Get creative. I'm sure you can manage it." The weapons mistress disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"'You can manage it.' Yeah right. What am I supposed to do? I can't attack them outright; that'd give me away." A flash of brown caught her eye. "Perfect..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"First stop, the shrine outside the Inuzuka compound. No offence or anything Hinata, but Kiba and I have some serious thanks to give right now. Then we can meet up with bug-boy..."

"Don't!" Kiba hissed. "Don't call him that. If I can't call him that, you can't either."

Hinata had the distinct feeling she missed something. The feeling worse at lunch when Naruto insisted they go to the restaurant with the grill instead of ramen. Vaguely she wondered what her father said to the two boys before she came.

She trailed behind her friends, affectionately scratching Akamaru's head. It wasn't as if they were annoying her. In fact, to tell the truth, she had missed their lively chatter and amusing way of insulting almost everybody. It felt really good to be with them again. But honestly, they weren't Neji-kun. She straightened. What was she thinking? These were her friends! She was going to make the most of today. She'd see Neji-kun later.

She was distracted and missed Kiba nudging Akamaru. The dog nodded inperceptibly and trotted up to the loud-mouthed blond. The next thing any of them knew, Akamaru had stolen Naruto's hiate-ate and made a break for the forest.

"Get back here you damn mutt!" Red with rage, Naruto took after the rapidly disappearing nin-dog.

"Um...shouldn't we go help him?"

"Nah." Kiba shrugged. "He'll be fine. I wanted to talk to you, you know, in private." She glanced down at her shoes nervously. "You know Hinata, we've been on the same team for...well it seems like forever. It started off a little rocky at first but...we make a great team: you and me...and bug-I mean Shino. And well, I kind of like you."

"W-we both like you too Kiba. We do make a great cell."

"I'm not talking about that! Forget the team for a minute. What I mean is I like YOU, as in..."

"INUZUKA!" They whirled to find a very enraged Hanabi descending on them. Silently Hinata thanked her sister. "YOU! I should have KNOWN this was your fault!"

"What is it, Runt-chan?"

Hanabi glared at her sister's team mate. "Don't call me that baka! And I'm talking about my birthday present! Lee-kun gave me the cutest little squirrel for my birthday and your mutt is chasing it! My darling Mo-chan is being harrassed by YOUR ugly, mangy, disgusting excuse for a quadruped! Get your MONGREL OFF MY BABY MO-CHAN NOW!"

Kiba growled semi-threateningly. "I can assure you, Runt-chan, Akamaru does NOT chase squirrels."

"Really? Then Inuzuka-dono, would you be so kind as to use the vast knowledge you've aquired in all your years of experience to explain to stupid little girls what exatly THAT is?" She pointed over to a space in between the surrounding trees. Sure enough, Akamaru was having it out with a squirrel. Mo-chan, however, had the advantage. His little teeth were firmly planted in the dog's muzzle and nothing would pry it loose. Naruto (now reunited with his hiate-ate) struggled to pull the little monster off his friend's dog, but only succeded in getting scratched by equally sharp claws.

"Don't you dare hurt Mo-chan!"

"Hurt it? HURT IT? The damn thing is latched on to Akamaru! Oh, I'm not going to hurt it. If it doesn't let go I'm going to kill it!"

"You kill my squirrel and I'll have your dog put to sleep! Get it away from my baby!"

"Ow, ow, ow, damn it!" Kiba joined the fight to free his partner and was immediately attacked. Seeing a new victim, Mo-chan decided to bite on to Kiba's hand instead. "Get it off me! Naruto, do something!"

"Like what? You want me to use the Rasengan on you?"

"Less talk, more help!"

Hanabi folded her arms and glared. "You'd better not hurt him." For nearly half an hour the boys struggled to remove the evil squirrel. Finally, after a rain of kunai, Mo-chan scurried off into the forest. Hinata tried politely to hide her laughter, but failed miserably when two of the kunai aimed at Mo-chan hit Naruto instead. Both chuunin, pride severely damaged, mumbled and glared at the younger Hyuuga sister, who glared back.

"Now, which one of you morons is going to go get my squirrel?"

"What?"

"You heard me dog-breath. Go get my squirrel or else."

Kiba grinned, exposing his fangs. Usually when dealing with younger people, especially girls, this was the end of the conversation. "Or else what? You'll cry?"

"Yes... I'll cry. I'll cry and run off. And I'll run crying straight into my daddy's office and he'll want to know what hurt his little girl... you remember what he said about hurting his little girl right? He wasn't just talking about Hinata-nee-chan you know."

As if on cue, the boys seemed to wilt. "Oh crap..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the maid announced visitors for Hanabi at ten o' clock at night, Hiashi's only demonstration of his disapproval was the typical raised eyebrow. "Gomen Otou-san. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Go to your guests." She scampered off to the front room where tow very unhappy boys waited.

"Every damn squirrel looks the same as every other. We grabbed a couple. If they're not yours then your stuck. Naruto and me are not chasing any more damn squirrels.

"He better be in here." She opened the proffered bag and a dozen brown and grey rodent-like creatures went scurrying out the door. The lone remainder seemed to exude an evil aura and immediately sank his teeth into Kiba's ear. "That's my Mo-chan!"

"Damn frizzy rat!" Kiba jerked Mo-chan off and tossed him against the wall.

"Is there a problem here?" Pale eyes narrowed at the two.

Hanabi turned, sniffing. "Neji-kun! Those mean boys tried to kill my squirrel Mo-chan!"

In a scurry of activity, two chuunin disappeared. "Hanabi." Neji glanced at her curiously. "You have a squirrel?"

"Well, I do now!"

_A/n: Next time, what did Tenten have to rescue Neji from?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Hi, me again. I went back and read the volume with Hanabi in it (during the Hina-Neji fight) and found that Hiashi told Kurenai that Hanabi was SEVEN! And that would make her 11 or 12 in my story! So sorry for that error! waves magic pencil and Hanabi gains 2 years So Hanabi is officially 11, Hinata is 15 and Neji 16. (This is after Naruto's training and before the Second Sasuke retrieval.) Gomen! bows Please don't hate me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If if there was ever a moment in his life where Umino Iruka vehemently hated his life, this was it. Moments like these gave new meaning to "between a rock and a hard place". He would either face the wrath of Hyuuga Neji (whom he had personally taught a few years ago... and knew the incredible temper of), or infuriate Hyuuga Hiashi (who had quite a reputation for creatively and painfully making his displeasure known). If he had known three years ago that he would be caught in the middle of bickering Hyuugas, he would have quit teaching and gone into information gathering. As it was, there was now no escape.

Iruka sighed heavily. "Believe me Neji-san, if there was any way out of this, I would take it. I have been up half the night trying to find something that could make this whole situation at least bearable. But I have no choice. Hiashi-san has ordered me to have you work here."

Neji simply folded his arms and glared at the world in general. "Here's the deal, I'm not going to put you in the classroom. You'll sit here and mark tests and upgrade the performance sheets, no interaction with children at all. Alright?" The young Hyuuga seemed to relax, and nodded.

Iruka left, and Neji got to work grading papers. It wasn't hard work... but it was incredibly boring. And far too many of the students were incredibly STUPID! Maybe he was just overreacting, he _was_ a chuunin... but even so, he couldn't remember a time when he had missed some of the simple questions here. He couldn't help but snicker at one in particular. The question required a diagram of the human body highlighting ten major pain points that could be targeted with taijutsu. The boy Konohamaru sketched a picture of a posed, mostly naked, very very well endowed woman. Apparently there was another up and coming Naruto.

"Um...Sempai?"

Neji's head shot up. "Yes?" Although the tone of voice was more of a 'go away'. Unfortunately the little girl didn't take the hint.

"Ah...it's... some of the boys from the older class. They're beating up some of the kids in our class..."

"...You're enrolled in a shinobi academy. Exactly what did you expect?" The 'GO AWAY' was practically jumping out at her. Either she was oblivious or incredibly brave. Her bottom lip started to quiver. Well scratch brave off the list.

"B-b-but w-we've o-only learned th-th-the b-basics a-and th-these g-guys are bigger a-and..."

Neji seriously considered slamming his head down on the desk, then thought about activating the Byakugan and cussing violently until she went running down the hall in fear, ears burning. But Hiashi-san would kill him _(Absolutely NO traumatizing students, do I make myself clear Neji?)_ Besides, a certain, shy, dark haired girl had made him seriously prone to the power of the stutter. "Fine. I'm coming."

"Yay!"

_When did I get to be such a damn pushover?_

He followed the girl through the familiar halls and out onto the practice fields. Sure enough, three eleven year-olds were beating on a kid who looked no more than eight.

"This is what I've been reduced to?" He muttered. He pulled three kunai and deftly tossed them at the pile of academy students. Training with Tenten had its advantages: a split second later, three would-be bullies hung by their shirts from trees. "Anything else?"

There was no answer.

Neji turned around. Behind him stood a small crowd of eight year olds, all staring up with star-struck eyes.

"What?" he demanded.

At that, several of the girls sighed and giggled. "Can you teach me how to do that sempai? Can you?" One brown-haired boy actually came up to him and started tugging on his shirt! "Please?"

"... Don't you have a sensei?" Neji removed grubby little fingers from his person.

"He's on a mission, so we've got the rest of the afternoon. So whaddya say Sempai? Will ya teach us?"

"... no." The giggling girls giggled even louder, and he heard several whispers of 'he's soooooo cuuute!'.

"So what, we're not worth your time?" One sulky looking kid glared at him. He recognized the boy, Tanto something... one of Tenten's distant cousins. He merely glanced the boy over idly, and turned and walked away.

He felt it coming almost immediately, six kunai all aimed at his head. It was easy to dodge them, he didn't have to use any chakra. Silently Neji apologized to all of his academy senseis for being so damn angsty as a child. No doubt he was exactly like this persistent little pest at eight. He landed and turned to neatly catch the kick. A single flick of the wrist turned the boy upside down. Pure fury shone in the dark eyes staring up at him. The boy twisted to try to land a second kick, but was surprised when Neji simply let go, nearly dropping him on his head. At the last moment he was able to twist and land on his side. He quickly rolled and leapt to his feet, but by then Neji was already behind him.

"You've got decent aim, but your tactics need work. Don't aim at just one place, fan your attack out. That way when your opponent dodges some of your kunai, he gets caught by others. Here, let me show you." He unpinned one of the students from the tree, who by now, were completely terrified. He put the boy he took down in front of a target. "Don't move and you won't get killed."

Neji let a handful of kunai fly, carefully aiming far enough away to give a margin of error. Tsunade would have his head if he impaled an academy student. The kunai landed in a perfect circle around the kid. "See? Any way he dodged would have been a mistake. My teammate, Tanto Tenten would have been able to get a closer outline" Neji sighed. "So you won't have a sensei for the rest of the day?" Several heads shook. "Fine...set up the targets. Then line up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenten-san, Lee-san, this is a surprise!"

Tenten smiled. "Hi Iruka-san. We're looking for Neji, we heard he's here..."

"And he's not very happy about it."

"I'm going to help him out, you know...protect the students from him..."

"My dearest teammate... does not have the patience to deal with people, especially not younger people."

"Teachers' lounge. I have him marking papers. Apparently we had the same idea: Hyuuga Neji should not be left unsupervised with young children."

"...But Iruka-sensei, he's not there. That's where we checked first." Iruka's head shot up, worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Positive!"

Iruka knew from the beginning that this was not going to be a good day. This only helped it along. "What is he up to?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

None of the chuunin could believe their eyes.

They had searched the entire school for the missing Hyuuga until Inuzuka Hana-san had told them that she had seen him out 'taking care of three delinquent students' of hers. Naturally, that concerned them even more, and they raced out to the training fields.

Now they stared in open shock at Hyuuga Neji and the second year academy class.

"N...Neji? What are you... how...why?"

Neji raised a calm eyebrow at his expressive teammate. "I used my Byakugan to see their chakra flow and determined what area they are best suited for, then put them in groups for taijutsu, ranged weaponry and chakra molding techniques. I have three older... volunteers... in charge of the groups. I simply supervise."

There was a Neji-clone at each group fixing positioning, adjusting grips, handing out more work, making children repeat techniques until perfect. The real Neji glared at the other two members of his cell. "You plan to step in any time soon?"

"Um... okay."

Iruka watched the three chuunin instruct the students in their respective specialties and shook his head. _You did it. Gai, who would have ever thought you could pull it off? Hyuuga Neji... never thought I'd see this day... maybe the world is ending?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Neji, how did your day at the academy go?"

Neji froze, hearing Hiashi's voice. The murmurs around him faded, as branch and main house members alike waited to hear his response. His chopsticks wavered above his bowl. Neji calmly put them down and managed his most polite smirk. Everyone around the large table was staring at him...some more discretely than others. Hinata hid her shock while Hanabi pretended to be fascinated with the pattern on her bowl. "Very well Hiashi-san."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir." Neji, maintaining his calm exterior, took a bite of his food and swallowed before continuing. "In fact, it went so well that Iruka-san is allowing my entire cell to assist in the lesson once a week. It took quite a bit of convincing to allow Gai-sensei to agree, but I was finally able to convince him. That reminds me, Hanabi-san, I will no longer be able to train you on Thursday afternoons. Perhaps some other time?"

Hanabi was barely able to suffocate her snickering at the dumbstruck faces, particularly her father's. "That would be fine Neji-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanto seems like the perfect last name for Tenten... at least, that's what I think...


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I'm going to finish up this story before I do any work on the rest. There are about two or three chapters left (four if I'm not lazy), so I hope to have them finished before I have to head off for college. Yay college... Oh, and don't worry Katreda, I'm not killing the romance here. All of you who reviewed on the last chapter, I have to agree: the thought of Neji around kids is yummy (You didn't hear that from me!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was simply enchanting.

No other word could describe her.

Just enchanting.

The raindrops fell softly around her, beating a calming rhythm on the tiles. The midnight fog had not yet dissipated, and rolled around her feet, seemingly dancing with her. And that's exactly what she seemed to be doing - dancing.

Hinata swirled, sparring with an imaginary partner. Her body swayed effortlessly in the most basic moves of the 'gentle fist' technique. She didn't seem to notice the rain that seemed to form an almost goddess-like halo around her. Neji didn't want to distract her. No, he was quite content to watch her for as long as he could, hoping that this could last forever. Suddenly he remembered what he was doing.

"Hinata-chan, come inside before you catch a cold."

She looked up and saw him, and a smile lit up her face. "Neji-kun!"

"… it's four in the morning, what are you doing?"

She giggled. "Training… having fun…"

"In the rain?"

"Of course. Come see."

"What?"

"Come on Neji-kun, dance with me!"

"…no…" Hinata laughed again at his expression. "…I don't dance. It's undignified."

"No one's going to see you; I put a seal on the wall so no one would spy. And you can see anyone who tries to sneak up. Besides, sometimes being undignified is much more fun." She latched on to his arm and tried pulling him off the porch and out. "It's just a little water, don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, and no, I'm not coming out there to prove it. I'm not falling for that."

"Don't be such a baby. Have a little fun sometimes!"

"You go ahead if you must. I'll have quite enough _fun_ over here… watching you."

She blushed a deep red looked at her feet. "Neji-kun?" Her head shot back up with an impish grin on her face to rival even Hanabi's. She snatched his hiate-ate and made a dash for the middle of the training ground. Laughing, she tried dodging him as he chased her, but he was faster. He caught her hand and snatched it back.

"What are you doing?"

"See? It didn't kill you." Suddenly, Neji realized he was standing out in the pouring rain. She grabbed his arm before he could get back onto the dry area. "Please Neji-kun? It doesn't take much to make me happy."

"No, it takes quite a bit actually."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah…achoo!"

Neji glared at Hinata who immediately silenced her giggles.

"This is your fault… achoo."

"I'm sorry Neji-kun."

"Yes. Achoo. I'm sure you are."

They had romped in the rain for over an hour. Hinata vainly tried to get Neji to dance, even taunting, goading and pleading didn't work. Then she claimed to be teaching him, which didn't work either, partly because Neji was uncooperative, and partly because Hinata distracted him. Finally they lay in a crumpled heap, tired from all the chasing and twirling. They stayed, content to watch the rain fall…

… until Neji broke the calm.

"ACHOO!"

"I didn't know you were so…"

"Don't say it."

Hinata handed him a cup of tea. He had to wriggle for a minute to get his hand out of the blanket he was wrapped in. So ended their 'fun': Neji smothered in a blanket, sneezing and glaring at the very amused Hinata.

"I do that all the time and I don't catch chills."

"You're not helping."

Hinata lay a soft hand on Neji's forehead for a moment. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm cold, not hot."

"Here." She pulled another blanket off her bed and wrapped it around him. "Better?"

"...no."

"You're just being difficult Neji-kun."

"Hmph, sounds familiar." She sat close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well I suppose it is a bit cold outside. I'm really sorry Neji-kun. Forgive me?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"You're still sulking. You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are." She moved in front of him, nose almost touching his. "I can tell."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

With fluid grace he leaned forward and trapped her mouth with his. Hinata's eyes widend as she sat, too stunned to do anything. His arms folded around her tiny waist and gently stroked her back. After a moment he pulled back and smirked at her. "Does that answer your question?"

She tried three times to form coherent words, but finally resorted to nodding. Somehow, he always managed to do this to her, leave her stunned and speechless. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck as he pulled her to lean against him. Her head rested on his chest, and she could make out his increasing heartbeat. Hinata shivered at the sudden heat of him surrounding her.

"N-n-neji-kun..."

"Yes?" He whispered, fingers tangling in her hair and gently massaging her scalp. She heard when his breathing sped up. Idly his fingers wandered. He seemed lost, not noticing her stiffen. Neji's hand trailed down, and one finger absently traced along the hem of her shorts, making Hinata's skin tingle wherever he touched. Without warning, one hand slipped around to touch her lower thigh.

"Neji-kun!" Jolted out of his reverie, Neji sat forward, concerned, when Hinata suddenly pulled away.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Hinata stared at the floor and poked her fingers together. "I-I...I'm s-sorry Neji-k-kun... I just..."

"Hinata. Why won't you trust me? You know I'd never do anything to you. I just wanted you close."

"I-I know... I-I'm...s-scared...I d-don't..." She sighed. "I'm not used to this... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. You have my word of honor, I will not do anything unseemly. It is my duty to protect you after all." He reached a hand towards her. "Come. It's warmer when you're here. I promise I'll behave." Slowly she nodded and sat back down.

"Neji-kun... I'm trying. I really want to be..."

"It's alright. I'll wait. I'll wait forever if you want."

"Thank you." He was careful not to get too close as he quietly rocked her to sleep. Gently he wrapped her in her blanket and lay her back down on the bed, before slipping out into the sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji-kun, are you in there?" Susuka tapped on the door. "Neji? Neji I have something I need to tell you."

Neji's door swung open and he froze, seeing the look on his mother's face.

"Neji please, for your own sake, you have to stop this now."


	14. Chapter 14

A/n... does anybody actually read these things? Oh well, here's hoping: not really a cliffie... ok, so maybe it is. Next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow. End in either 1 or 2 more chaps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's why. I thought it was because I was a branch house member."

"No. Hiashi is trying to protect you. He tried to keep you two separated until after the council meeting today, hoping the council would not notice how close you've become. But it didn't work. You still found ways to see each other."

Over the past two weeks, Hiashi had tried everything possible, from sending Hinata to work for Tsunade-sama, to assigning another branch house member to trail Neji. Luckily, Neji and Hinata had friends who were not about to let anyone come between them. Naruto's Mass kage bunshin finished rewriting the (drooled-on) scrolls in a hundredth of the time it would have taken Hinata, and Tenten was still apologizing profusely to Hyuuga Yuuhi, whom she had attacked and hospitalized. (_It was just that he looked SO much like Neji-kun from behind. It's an honest mistake! Why won't you believe me?)_

"Neji, you have to stop this now. I let it go on because I remember what it was like to be in love. But the council meets in an hour, and you've been summoned to the meeting. Just forget about Hinata-sama. I'm sorry for asking you to do this. I understand the pain you can feel when having to watch the one you love from a distance. Neji, I can't lose you."

"Mother... I'm sorry... I can't"

"Neji at least think about it. Why are you throwing away your life."

"You're wrong. I'm not throwing it away. I'm finally living. I can't just move on, pretend it never happened." He stood, unwilling to look at her. "Where will the council meet?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP! This is an emergency!" Hanabi jerked the blankets off her sister and proceeded to violently shake her. Hinata, used to her sister's 'emergencies', pulled the pillow over her head. Mo-chan raced around wildly atop the drowsy chuunin, chittering loudly.

"Go away..."

"Hinata, you've got to get up now! The council is in session!"

"..." Hinata mumbled something barely coherent and tried to shove sister and squirrel off her bed.

"They called Neji-kun in there!"

"What!" Hinata sat bolt upright. "When!"

"Just now. This isn't good Nee-san. In fact, this is really bad." By now Hinata was rushing around the room, dragging out random items of clothing. "Nee-san wait, your shirt is inside out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hyuuga Neji, son of Hyuuga Hiashi of the branch house, I want you to realize exactly how serious this matter is."

"I understand Honored Elder."

"Do you understand why you have been summoned here?"

"Yes. It is... it is because you feel my place as a branch house member is behind Hinata-sama, not beside her. Because you feel I do not deserve her."

The elder in charge of the assembly glared, first at Neji, then at Elder Kaede who snickered in an unladylike manner.

"Kindly control yourself Kaede-dono."

"The boy hit the nail right on the head if you ask me." He ignored her, turning his attention back to the young man in the middle of the room.

"We have heard reports of your behaving in an unseemly manner around the potential heir to this clan. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Firstly Elder-dono, Hinata-sama is NOT the potential heir. She is THE heir. She has been named Hiashi-sama's heir, and the remainder of the house will have to accept that. Secondly, no such reports are true. I have sworn only to protect her, and would not cause her harm."

Elders murmured from the half-light, appalled at his forthrightness. Neji could barely make out Hiashi's face at the back of the room. Hiashi nodded at him, and stepped forward. "Venerable Elders, the boy is my responsibility. I have..."

"Peace Hiashi-san. The boy is old enough. Let him speak for himself." Another wizened voice called. "You deny improper activity Neji-san?"

He bristled silently, reminding himself not to snarl. "Are you insinuating that I have had sex with Hinata-sama?"

"Enough of your audacity Neji of the Branch House!" An elder snapped, slamming a scroll down on the table. "On several different occasions you were seen sneaking into her room after training."

"And every time Hanabi-chan has been present. If you asked her, she could have told you that. Unless of course now you are accusing me of having sex with both sisters at the same time! Complicated by the fact that Hanabi-chan is eleven years old!"

"Strike that from the record!"

"No!" Neji glared at the record-keeper. "Leave it there. I want to hear it for myself." His gaze turned back to the Elders' table. "You will not insult my dignity and Hinata-sama's honor with disgusting claims, then have it erased from history. You will not dictate the way this is recorded. Record-keeper, did you not swear to document the whole truth when you accepted your position?"

"... yes, I suppose I did sir."

"Then let the record stand. Elder-dono, I want to hear exactly how you interpret these claims."

"Neji-san makes a good point." Elder Kaede seemed delighted that someone was finally standing up to the fossils around her. "We have to remove that evidence from the proceedings."

"Very well. Second claim. You and Hinata-sama were spotted entering your house together. Hours later she left alone. Would you care to explain what happened to the council?"

Hiashi and Kaede both stiffened, unaware of this.

Neji sighed quietly.

"Hinata-sama... wished to wash my hair."

There was a moment of silence, broken by wild chortling from Kaede-dono's corner of the room.

"Is there any proof of this?"

"Apart from a summer breeze scent and a conditioned shine..." Neji allowed a small smile at the only elder who seemed to be on his side.

"Elder KAEDE! Decorum is demanded!"

"Elders, the incident was witnessed by Hanabi-sama, and also by Tanto Tenten, my teammate and fellow chuunin. They had to leave suddenly, and about fifteen minutes later my sensei and teammate, Maito Gai and Rock Lee came. During the time gap... Hinata-sama...dried my hair... Hinata was fully dressed for the entire proceeding."

"Recorded. Now, I suppose you also have an explanation for the large amounts of time you have spent with Hinata-sama."

"As I said before, at all times Hanabi-sama was present. Hinata-sama confided in me that the elders of this house did not consider her a suitable heiress. Hanabi-sama and myself have been teaching her what is required of leader, hostess, diplomat and mediator. Hiashi-sama will be able to testify that during this time, Hinata-sama has taken charge of overseeing the daily upkeep of the house and intervening between petty arguments."

"Hiashi-san?"

"What Neji-san says is true Elders. She has also been assisting with much of the paperwork that needs to be done. Her stutter is nearly non-existent."

"Finally Neji-san," another voice spoke from the darkness, "we come to last night, or specifically this morning. What were you doing inside a sealed area with Hinata-sama?"

"..."

"Speak up boy, everyone wants to hear."

"Hinata-sama... was trying to ... teach me ... to dance..."

"Pardon?"

Neji closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Hinata-sama wanted to teach me to dance but it was raining and I caught a chill."

The council didn't fall silent often. It was very rare for a moment to go by when no voices were murmuring. For this to happen twice in one meeting was unheard of. Kaede tried and failed to picture a waltzing Neji. "As they say, fools in love. That's girl's got you wound tight around her finger, doesn't she Neji-kun?"

"... Apparently Elder Kaede."

"Enough of this. Neji-san, you are being reassigned, all your duties will require you to work only among the branch house members. At no time will your presence near Hinata-sama be required."

"What?" Kaede rose to her feet. "You cannot determine that! As far as I can see all of their interactions have been reasonably innocent!"

"And so they will have no qualms about being separated. I have spoken."

"... I do not accept."

"You were not given a choice Neji of the Branch. You will not be allowed near Hinata-sama without an elder present. You claim to be trying to protect her, so you should see that this is in her best interests."

"This is in your best interests you mean."

"Neji-kun!" Hiashi stepped forward warningly.

"No. It is past time they realize they cannot control me. And they will control Hinata-sama even less."

Outraged, the elder yelled at the young Hyuuga. "You have done little but cast suspicion on Hinata-sama and cause her harm."

"The only time I physically harmed her was during the chuunin exams, the rules of which clearly state that injuries received during the examination were not subject to outside authority. You have no jurisdiction over what happened there. Besides, her honor was restored when Uzumaki Naruto challenged and defeated me. That is retibution, even by your standards."

"Your insubordination will not be tolerated!"

"I promised my father I would guard Hinata-sama with my life. She is a strong kunoichi, but she is easily hurt through her emotions. I will not expose her to any more of the psychological warfare you have put her through from the day she was born."

"You have received your last warning!"

"I will not break her her heart to please an outdated system!"

"You mock the bureaucracy of this House!"

"The bureaucracy of this House cannot accept the fact that I love her and there is nothing it can do."

The elder's eyes narrowed. "Remember Neji-san, you have called this down on yourself." He stood and his hands formed an all too familiar seal.

"No, Elder-dono!"

"Hiashi!" Kaede gripped his shoulder with strength she did not appear to have. "I am sorry. There is nothing more to do."

Neji's world exploded in a flash of light.


	15. Chapter 15

yawns and stretches Can I please go to sleep now? What? No? Not before I finish this? ... no? Fine! I'll do it! But I better get cheesecake for this! huffs Sorry about the lateness. I hated the original ending! It was so cheesy it hurt. Crap, I tried, but its not ending here people. Going another chap. Having trouble ending this, so accepting some ideas here.

IF THERE ARE ANY ARTISTIC READERS OUT THERE THE AUTHOR IS WONDERING IF PERHAPS SOMEBODY COULD DRAW HER A PICTURE OF HYUUGA YUUHI. SHE HAS FALLEN MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE POOR, ABUSED BRANCH HOUSE MEMBER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata skidded to a stop in front of the door, nearly slamming into one of the guards.

"Let me in."

"This is a council meeting Hinata-sama. We cannot let you pass."

"This is important!" Hinata struggled to keep the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"However, Hinata-sama..." Yuuhi leaned close and whispered. "There are no rules to prevent you from accidentally hearing what goes on as you lean against the door..."

She smiled. "You are the branch-house member in charge of protecting Hanabi-chan, aren't you?"

He returned the smile and stepped to the side, allowing her to press an ear up against the door. The other guard fidgeted nervously. "Ignore it." He nodded and pretended not to see the main house girl.

_"...cannot accept the fact that I love her and there is nothing it can do."_

Her breath caught in her throat. Did he just say...? Oh Kami-sama... "Neji-kun... please, be careful!"

_"Remember Neji-san, you have called this down on yourself." _

"No..." she whispered. "No, please!"

A solitary, guttural scream ripped through the house.

"NO!" Hinata flung herself at the door, only to be pulled back by the branch house guard.

"Hinata-sama! You cannot go in there!"

Her head whipped around to face him, her Byakugan activated. He didn't have time to make a sound before he was thrown backwards by a powerful blow to his stomach. His head slammed against the floor, and a trickle of blood worming down from his hairline.

Hinata's hand stung badly, used to the 'Gentle Fist' technique. But she ignored it, now directing her fury at Yuuhi.

Yuuhi put his hands up in a signal of surrender and moved away from the door. "Go right ahead..."

She tore past him into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Neji-kun!"

Neji crouched in the middle of the room, clutching his head. Wordlessly his lips moved, but only animal-like cries came out. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. He didn't notice her there beside him, tears streaming down her face. "Neji... Neji-kun..." He didn't respond, pain blocking out everything else. His hiate-ate lay forgotten on the floor, the cage seal glowing red. She looked up at the council, pleading. "Please, stop this!"

"You are not allowed to enter a council meeting unless you are summoned! Remove yourself."

She found the source, the Head council-man who controlled the seal. Rage she had never known built inside of her, pounding in her head. Energy surged through her. And she did the one thing no Hyuuga had done for forty years. Hyuuga Hinata attacked the council head.

Council members stared in shock as she activated her Byakugan and raced towards him, her grandfather. He dodged her easily, but she twisted at the last moment, and a swarm of senbon flew towards him. He was forced to release the hand sign to deflect the needles.

Neji's cry died as the pain dissipated. Furious, the council-man formed another seal, creating a wind force to slam painfully into Hinata, bashing her against, and then through the far wall. She pushed herself to her feet, as the edge of his hand smashed into the side of her neck. She gasped, blood filling her throat. Hinata cringed and braced herself for a second blow.

The council-man paused and glared at Hiashi, who was standing in his way. Suddenly there was a rush of air. The council-man leapt back, but could not miss being scraped by the blow. Neji's fist landed in the floor, shredding the tatami mats and the wood floor beneath.

"How... dare you..." His chest heaved with exertion. "How dare you... lay a hand on your superior!"

"Enough!" Kaede clapped her hands loudly. "Elder Tohzu, you were out of place. The child was incapacitated, the second blow was unnecessary. You have proven to this council that mere children are enough to stir your temper. I seriously recommend adjourning this assembly until you are able to retain your composure. You preach at me about decorum, yet you conduct yourself in a manner that brings disgrace to this council. The boy had every right to accuse our system of being archaic if we allow romance between teenagers to cause our leaders to slaughter our heirs." She turned to Hiashi. "See to your daughter."

"Yes Elder-dono." Gingerly, Hiashi gathered her into his arms. "Neji-san, thank you."

Neji nodded slightly, unable to speak.

"Yuuhi-san." Yuuhi appeared immediately. "Take Neji-san to his home, and summon a medic to tend to him."

"Yes Elder."

"The council is dismissed until sunset. Somebody bring me lunch!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As carefully as he could, Yuuhi eased Neji onto his bed. "Who'd have thought I'd be the one hauling your butt home? Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"... you're usually drunk..."

Yuuhi sniggered. "Watch it little one, I'm still older than you."

"...still... stronger..."

"Yeah, you'll be fine."

Susuka rushed to boil some water and pull out all the pain relieving herbs she had.

"Yuuhi... Hinata..."

"Don't worry little one, I'll find out if she's okay."

"I'll kill him... for touching her..."

"I know. Susuka-san," Yuuhi bowed to Neji's mother, "a medic will be here shortly. There is no lasting damage to him."

"Thank you Yuuhi-kun."

"Neji, try to stay out of trouble please?"

"..." Neji glared up at the ceiling, unable to turn his head. "Like hell..."

"Oh yeah, you're gonna be just fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, please PLEEEEASE give me good news! Neji-kun asked me to check on her and if she's badly injured hell's gonna break loose here!"

"You think that's bad?" Hanabi stood with her hands on her hips. "Right now I'm hiding from Tenten-chan! If she finds out what happened here then we'll have ten chuunin and Kurenai-san and possibly Gai-san attacking this place! Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Lee... it'd be bloodshed I tell you. BLOODSHED!"

"What do we do?"

"What else? Lie like the world is gonna blow!"

"So we haven't heard anything?" Hanabi shook her head.

"And I can't let them take her to the hospital. I had to have Shizune-san escorted here. I cannot let this get out!"

Yuuhi nodded gravely.

"Hyuuga-san?" They both jumped up as the door slid open and Shizune stepped out. "She'll be fine. No solid food for a few days. And no extreme temperatures for at least a month. Make sure all her meals are lukewarm. I'm not sure how much is permanent, it is possible that very hot or very cold food will cause pain for a very long while. Keep talking to a minimum, and bed-rest would be good."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how many lives you just saved!" Shizune bowed.

"She has asked for you... and for Neji-san."

"Alright, Yuuhi, please accompany Shizune-san to my father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...wonderful... this is just wonderful. I am so dead!" Hanabi raced to the window to catch sight of her stubborn sister disappearing. "Oh come on Hinata-chan! Can't you make my life easy just for once?" Footsteps sounded in the hall outside the room. Hanabi began to panic. Father! If her father found Hinata gone...

Hiashi slid open the door and quietly sat next to the bed. "Hinata? Are you awake?" There was no answer. "Hinata, I'm sorry... for everything. I know how much he means to you. But that was a very reckless act you tried today. As my heir, I'm going to have to punish you for that. But as my daughter... you have a lot of spirit. I'm beginning to think Neji may have been good for you." He pulled back the blanket covering her face. 'Hinata' pretended to be sleeping, hoping he'd go. But karma would have none of that.

"Kai!" The henge no jutsu dispelled, revealing Hanabi in her sister's bed.

"Father... I can explain..."

"Somehow I'm sure you can. She's at Neji's?"

"...yes..." Hiashi rose to leave. "Oh please don't split them up! Hinata-chan's really happy when she's with him! Please Father!"

"I'm not going to split them up. But apparently the council wants their every movement supervised."

"Here." Hanabi dragged him to the window. "If you sit right here and tilt your head that way, see that light? That's Neji-kun's window. You can use the binoculars if you want, but using the byakugan gives you a much better view."

"... I do not want to know how you know all this..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji tensed when someone slipped silently into his room. Soon he felt her cool fingers against his face.

"Hinata."

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Neji-k-kun. I'm s-so sorry." Her tears soaked his sleeve as she clutched onto his arm. "I didn't m-mean it. I-I didn't mean t-to get you in t-trouble."

"It's not your fault Hinata-chan. Really. Naruto says I have the ability to infuriate anyone in less that five words. This was because I refused to listen."

"Y-you wouldn't have had t-to go in th-there if it wasn't f-for me."

She buried her face in his side and wept even harder. Painfully he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Come." Obediently she crawled in next to him and curled up, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt. "It's okay. We're going to be alright. We can handle this."

"N-no. It's a-all wrong. I-I don't w-want you t-to be my s-secret any m-more. I-I want..." She hiccuped. "I d-don't know w-what I want! I j-just don't w-want you to g-get hurt."

She winced when he brushed against her neck.

"What did the medic say?"

"R-rest. I should b-be fine."

"Good."

"N-Neji-kun?"

"Shh. I don't think you're supposed to do a lot of talking." Hinata nodded and sniffed. She pulled back, and suddenly noticed the large wet spot covering his whole sleeve and most of the side of his shirt.

"Oh!" She made as if to try to rub it out when Neji caught her hands. "I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing."

"Right, sorry."

"You are ... unexplainable."

"Neji-kun? Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He looked at her curiously.

"Um... when you said... you loved me... in front of the elders..."

"... exactly how much did you hear?"

"Just that." Seconds dragged on into minutes, and Hinata decided that he wouldn't answer. "It's okay you know, because... because I love you."

"...that's good." More silence. "Me too."

"...Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede wasn't used to fuming. She had a rather cheerful disposition, if she did say so herself, and all she needed at her age was more wrinkles. If only that dim-witted old man had not been so damned jumpy, perhaps she would have been able to convince the remaining council members of the benefits of this relationship. As it stood now, half the council was clamoring for Hanabi to be named head. Kaede shuddered in horror. Letting that girl lead the Hyuuga would spell doom for this and every other bloodline, as could be easily seen from Neji's first chuunin exam, when Hanabi proclaimed THAT medic betrayed the village just to avoid paying her.

Kaede was convinced that Tohzu had done this on purpose, to try to show Hinata as being incapable. She sighed and sank into her seat.

"You're a matchmaking old fool."

"And you are a pompous... no, I suppose I can't effectively describe you in polite company."

Tohzu sneered. "Just like you isn't it Kaede, undermine my authority and disgrace yourself."

"You attacked a fifteen year old child. I don't know what wool you've pulled over your eyes, but Hyuuga Neji 's anger is not to be taken lightly."

"Your wisdom astounds me."

"I'm serious. We cannot afford another clan war."

"Which is why we need to put him in his place now!"

"And wait and let it ferment? You leave him to simmer and when he does strike it will be disaster. I am not psychic, but these eyes see more than yours ever will."

"And your solution? Coddle him? Let him think he is equal?"

"No, marry him off to Hinata and have her keep him in check. Simple if you ask me. You heard him, she has him completely controlled. Hand him to her, and there is no more Branch House threat."

"Hmph, hypocrite. You're talking about him like livestock, and you point fingers at me."

Kaede's fingers drummed idly on the table. "You put words in my mouth. I said no such thing. I'm simply pointing out the benefits."

"My method is guaranteed to be much more effective."

"Of course Tohzu-kun. It will work perfectly. And he'll grow old and turn out to be exactly like a bitter old man who was once in love with my sister. A bitter old man I know very well. Is that why you're just a bastard about this Toh-kun? Because Hinata looks exactly like Shiori and you don't think anyone is good enough for her? Is this your way of rebelling against Shiori's marriage all those years ago? By keeping Hinata in a bubble you somehow feel that you're still protecting Shiori? Or are you taking out your fury on her because you feel Shiori rejected you all these years ago?"

"You forget your place woman." He rose. "Besides, I can guarantee that the moment it is no longer convenient, she will discard him like garbage and move on. All you women born into the main house are exactly alike."

"No. Hinata is a different breed altogether."


End file.
